Apron String : : A Failed Weapon
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: In a world full of shadows,creations are born,a world where no one is safe.Two brother,two families,Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace,the other for destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction? Uchihacest
1. Prologue

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

**

**Apron String-A Failed Weapon  
**

_**Prologue:**_

Deep underground, under the darken catacombs of a building where no voice could be heard, lies a women in agony. She bites down her scream and gasps, as the contraptions of labor tare through her. She wanted so badly to just hide, but there was no escape and has long since given up on hope, and it saddens her that she will never see her children. Her deep dark eyes cry, and her long raven hair stick to her pasty pale and clammy skin. She had given up because she could not hide, and there was no escape…

No way out.

She had once been so beautiful, prominent, and had lived such a happy life that she never thought she would be facing this fate. On her first pregnancy, she had been kidnapped and used for cruel experiments that were performed on her daily, injected with _things- _odd fluids- in order to create '_the ultimate weapon'_. The ultimate weapon being her child, but she had not seen her first born in nearly ten months now.

Now she was in pain once more, _'I wonder how my first-born_ is. _Alive, dead, alone…cold hungry?_' coughing up blood, she wipes her tears away '_I only knew that now, my second child, moments from coming, is going to suffer as well. I don't want either of them alone…_' She struggles to sit up, but she feels herself be pushed down as well as a contraption tares through her once more. There is no longer a choice for escape.

"Bring the alcohol, and my scythe," The voice murmurs, and it sounds far away.

"Baby, be strong and look for him". As she whispers, she stokes her belly with shaky hands as she turns her head to the murmuring voice. '_I'm sorry to you as well Itachi…' _She gasped, her dark eyes trained on the flash of the silver scythe that brought panic within her…

Inside her belly, a baby about to be born hears her mother's soft voice, and in his small head turned to hear her words. Funny… the baby curled into itself_, 'Itachi'? Who is he? I think mother isn't satisfied with me, and then I remember she also said tells me to be strong. The feel of her so connected to me makes me feel safe and the beat of her heart…. '_Thump_, thump...' makes me feel like she is singing a lullaby_. However, even the baby could tell the beating of the heart was increasing.

_'Some things wrong'_ the baby begins to feel. For the first time the baby heard his mother screeching in deep and loud agony, starting his small form. Before he knows it, the warmth that once enveloped him is being ripped away from him. Cold hands grab a hold of him, hands that make him feel scared, and rip him away from the warmth, brutally reaching and tearing at his mother for a hold of him. Whatever it is, he does not like it, and before he knew it, he is out, and he is crying his lungs out in a desperate and futile attempt to be near its mother. It had been sudden, but he was ripped out of the world he had been safely held in, to a world so strange.

Evil laughter surrounds the room, the man of a terrible aura with his minions taking the baby out of Mikoto. She can only watch, mindful of the blood spilling from her mouth and bellow her from her ripped stomach. It had hurt, and it was too much for her to take. She reaches out a hand as the man coos at her baby, whispering into his ear and a long needle in his hands, with some clear fluid…

As Mikoto watches in horror at what is happening and how her baby has come into the world, she fears for him even more. She knows she will not live through this, and with eyes fluttering close at the sound of her baby's screeching wail, she hopes her last thoughts reach her baby._ 'Baby, even though we'll never meet, know…I love...you..'_ the baby hears the thoughts and he feels his mother slowly slipping away, making his little being wrench and cry that much harder. It was as if begging her not to leave him alone, but she's fading ' _find..Him..find Itachi…And once more, tell him to...forgive me._'

Feeling something injected to his small body, the baby goes quiet and falls to restless slumber. The evil laughter once more, echoes the small room but this time is followed by steady and hard footsteps. "Dispose of the body" he snarled, the baby safely tucked in his arms as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The long blade pulled out of the convulsing throat as the owner of the sword gazed at the gushing red liquid produced. An abomination of something lesser than him-something that life could not grant it the breath of reality even if it tried. Darkened eyes who never saw the world painted in colors, other than the red that shone through the moon light reflected no emotions at the slaughter of his prey. Looking at the stars now had neither feeling nor purpose left behind in it.

Yet, somewhere within this lone figure lies conflicting emotions. Whether he should follow his gut wrenching instinct and find that thing or person that is screaming out for him. Every now and then, he would get the feeling he was no longer in his own skin-perhaps the soul within his own agile body trying to escape… Long traces of hair sway with the wind as long forgotten memories pound at the back of his young mind.

He knows that somewhere his mother lays screaming for freedom and in agony for what is being done to her. He can picture it, and sometimes wish that his own tragic birth had not caused her much pain either. He had to save her.

Sometimes he wonders why he does not go and save her, but he knows the time is not right. Call it heartless, but he knows otherwise. He knows that time will only tell when he and his family will get redemption, until then he walks forward ignoring the voice he had started to hear a few months ago, and decided to head towards his home, the home that has housed him since he was discarded. Thrown away like trash. Until then, he will get stronger to save those weaker and save what he knows to be his family.

However, for now, he lives in a world where identity means nothing, and friendship is nothing but a means for survival. Heavy steps fell behind him, and he knew those who were just like him were following him to that same home…

* * *

**Obsession**: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. We are doing are best.

**Narruby23**:Please oh god be gentel with the reviews, tell me what you honestly think, BUT don't be rude. Thank you

:Please Review:


	2. Chapter 2

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

Apron String-A Failed Weapon**

**Chapter 2**

**Seventeen Yrs Later **

'…_Baby…Im sorry…Im sorry to you as well Itachi, I ...failed' _

Black and deep obsidian eyes blinked open in confusion, as the words echoed in his head. It was always at times like this when he could hear the rain pour heavily outside of these white walls, like tears and he would remember the shaky and gasping words of… that woman. It was not the only time though, that he had heard her voice, because he knew he used to live inside of her. Miraculously, and as impossible as it sounded to his ears, he was a part of her, a part of something deep inside her that grew. He did not know what it meant. However, her voice, he remembers used to sing lullabies and it made him feel safe. He sometimes missed it, and then he would recall it…

There was one name in particular that she would pray to every night, one that he understood was Itachi. Sometimes in his deepest thoughts, he found himself imagining, or trying to picture, just what an Itachi was, or would look. Was it human, or was it what he was, a human on the outside, but a monstrosity on the inside…An empty shadow.

He noticed when the door to his small and bare room opened, but he did not move from the position in his bed. He kept staring at the white ceiling, his mind once more working to bury the thoughts he just spent conjuring up with a little meditation. Silence seems to linger, and then a small click and sigh sounded from the person that had just disrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke…" The deep dark voice called, and said boy turned his head to look towards the darkened mad scientist that was his creator. The man was tall, dark skinned, eyes, and a white lab coat and in his hands a clipboard. Sasuke slowly sat up as he regarded this man. "Don't just sit there with nothing to do, I need you to start training, I want to make sure your power is immeasurable….come, I want to test something on you"

The scientist looked over his prized creation, a boy who since born was a white canvas where he had painted his deepest wishes on. His darkest desires imposed on the impressionable young mind. He watched the lithe frame of his ageless body stand from the small hard bed clothed in a simple and long white shirt and white long pants, the raven locks on his head standing in spiky ends; he was beautiful as he was dangerous. A breath-taking creature, the best part was he belonged to him.

" Hai, Danzo" Trained and sharp, his voice was meant to sound no less.

Danzo allowed a chuckle the exit through his lips, and started to walk. Sure enough, he did not hear footsteps following behind him, since Sasuke had been trained to deal with stealth all of his life. The pristine white walls were everywhere within his facility, something he had created to keep the sun light out and he had created his own artificial sun light. He wished to study their dark and light adaptations, how their levels of sensitivity of rod and cones in bright and darkness would increase, or decrease…

He studied their visions, their learning capabilities, and was amazed at how at a young age, each learned to talk and think before they learned anything else. The left hemisphere of their brain and right, were that of older life forms, but retained that babied stage of them being infants. Their minds learned more as they grew, but he found he could decide what he wanted them to learn, know, and how to develop. Throughout all his research, and all his ambitions, he had found that destroying the carrier of his creations was at best. Like this, he was able to better develop the psychology of each of his creatures.

Right now though, what he was interesting in was learning on the waves of their minds.

When the doors of the main laboratory opened, he lead Sasuke to where a woman was sitting, typing away on a huge database computer. There, sat their newest item. "Try this on" He said, as he reached for a helmet like contraption. Sasuke did not hesitate to grab it, and do as he was told. He did not even question what was going on. "Sasuke" Danzo called.

"Yes"

"Tell me, if this hurts"

Sasuke did not respond. Danzo turned his eyes towards his assistant, Chiyo, her eyes looking for his cue and once given she turned the dial. He watched, carefully, for any odd movements in Sasuke, so far nothing so he asked her to bring it up a notch.

Within the helmet, Sasuke felt nothing but a consuming emptiness. It was dark in it, and there was nothing more. He still could not figure out what it was that Danzo wanted to test. A few moments later though, he felt a throb deep within his skull and he nearly gasped. The pain had been unlike anything he had ever felt, but to protect him, his body's own functions seemed to have come on high alert, and the waves of his mind intensified. "Danzo, what is this!" He heard the woman in the room cry.

"Oh my god-Shut it down, now, do it Chiyo!"

"Of-Of course"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It won't shut down!"

"What-what, move out of the way, allow me to see this" –Slam, and some clatter of something fallen; Sasuke concentrated on every moment…A slight smirk crossed his lips just then. He could feel the fear in the air, and he knew Danzo was shaking in fear. Whatever he was hoping to learn, or how further more he wanted to learn, he was not going to learn it from him.

Sasuke was right, Danzo was shaking, but it was almost impossible for him to believe. Out of all of his creations, Sasuke had been the one to subdue the machine…if it was so…Danzo turned eyes towards the steady body of the small raven-haired boy…

Sasuke was impossible to control.

* * *

"I heard you crashed the main computer today, Sasuke"

Sasuke bit into his apple, his eyes trained on the boy before him. They were currently in their sitting room, where they did things from reading, to any hobby, or simply spar. Right now though, it was all about table games, and some meditation. "What was it suppose to do anyway, Suigetsu?" Sasuke lightly questioned.

The white haired teen gave a sharp-toothed grin "It was suppose to subdue your mind" the boy shuffled the deck of cards in his hand "From what I heard, Chiyo and Danzo want to be able to send one of out, but they don't want us escaping…" That had been obvious to everyone.

"_Out…_" The same thought lingered in their minds.

"Sounds all like a huge lie," Both turned to the long haired dark pink-headed girl there that went by the name of Tayuya. She was scowling, and her eyes were on her book, "What exactly, is out anyways? I think is all a bunch of bull"

"It has to mean something, otherwise Danzo would never mention taking over the world" Another voice spoke, this of a red headed girl named Karin. "Nor would we hear the rain on the other side of these walls" She sighed, as she sat down, to meditate.

"I don't think Danzo would be as stupid to let us all know he'd want to subdue our minds," The long silver haired boy next to Sasuke said, he is named Kimimaro.

"No, he wouldn't. Not unless he would want our trust while we would be conscious of him really delving in our minds" Sasuke bit once more into his apple, and the other nodded their heads in agreement with him. Their roles in the game had always been to follow Danzo's orders; there was no questioning it, but to think that Danzo did not trust them brought on a question of their loyalty.

"It has to be for out protection" They all turned to face the giant of their group, Kyuubi. His diligent yellow eyes bared into them. "We have never been on the _Out_. What if there is a temptation there that he has to make sure we do not fall too. After all, we were made because there is something wrong in the world"

Kyuubi, was not well liked because he was born before any of them were. All of them silently watched him.

"We are wasting our time about this," Kimimaro said, closing his eyes.

"You can't say that, with every picture he has shown us of what might be outside"

"We are built to kill; we are built to bring the world down to its knees"

"Shut up"

"Don't tell me to shut up"

"All of you, shut up" Kyuubi hissed, leaning once again to the wall with a glare in his golden eyes. Everyone went back to what they had been doing. Tayuya went back to playing with her doll, Karin looking over her own written notes, Kimimaro silently meditating, and Suigetsu shuffling the deck of cards.

'_Outside?_' Everyone had that word stuck in his or her head. Wondering how it would feel, the winds that they can picture caressing their skin. At least, imagining all they had ever heard about what outside was going to be.

Leaning against the wall, Kyuubi was thinking of all the freedom that the 'outside' could provide, him internally grinning at that prospect. Out of everyone here, he felt like he was the one that wished to learn more of this outside, and actually go towards it. Be damned with Danzo, freedom away from the artificial lights and that boring white walls would be nice.

Everyone else besides Sasuke was having similar thoughts to Kyuubi, just wanting to get out of their creator's hands. They were powerful beings, but they knew Danzo was near inescapable. They were not stupid; something within them that had been injected could keep them grounded to Danzo's mental waves. Only if, and when it left their system would they be able to block him out, and keep him from their location. Tough luck was that the serum was replenished in their system once a month. Besides that, security was tight down here, and they preferred to live than to be lost in the maze that would lead to their death rather than freedom.

Sasuke's fingers tightened slightly into the apple, his short nails ripping at its skin as he watched Suigetsu deal the cards. '_Itachi…, should I look for the being with such a name_?' Sasuke was internally battling on what he should do. Just thinking of that name brings memory of…that woman… to Sasuke, where he could spiritually feel her sorrow. He would not want to admit it, but, it was the sorrow of his mother and even if he knew, he tried to suppress it.

'_No, I'll look for this Itachi and relay the message mother said, and if showing no recognition, I'll kill him_._ I won't trust him either,_' coldly dismissing the prospect, Sasuke finished his apple.

* * *

**Obsession:** Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Glad you found this interesting and stick around to read more.

**Narruby23-** Thanks for your reviews, please continue to enjoy.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

**

**Apron String-A Failed Weapon**

**Chapter 3**

His room was bright and filled with light of the morning sun.

Deep ebony eyes stared outside the widow with a calm look. For a moment, the long-haired male seemed to nearly reaching a trance state, as he felt something pulsating within him. It was the odd sensation of what would be his heart, slowly telling him, there was something completely wrong…not that he thought he had anything to worry about, ever. It was like a routine, a habit that he would stare out the window at least twice a day and just…feel. Lately, there seems to be an excitement and a panic all mixed into one, and he does not know what to read into it.

He couldn't tell whether it was good or bad.

"Itachi….Itachi?" Hearing his name called, Itachi snaps his head up to look up at the person who had called him, with a leveled stare. With no expression on his face, he coldly speaks to the intruder intruding on his thought.

"What Kisame?" Looking at his '_brother_', he notices the disgruntled expression on his face. Kisame can resemble a fish any day, with his blue colored skin tone and gill like markings surrounding his face. The small yellow eyes stared at him in awe for a second, as if stunned by the sound of his voice. Shivering at the cold voice that Kisame is sure he will never get use to no matter the years they have been together, he answer the question asked of him.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late for school." Kisame takes a step back.

Arching an eyebrow Itachi wonders if Kisame is sick. '_Since when has Kisame want to go to school…_' Then again, his 'brother' has seemed worried about him lately.

"Oh," Itachi never loses track of time, but his instinctual instincts are getting the better of him, again. His irregular routine being something he could never dismiss, he always had to feel….it. Whatever it was that was calling for him, he wanted to feel it all day, but he could rarely do that without racing suspicion. Turning away from Kisame, he glances out the window to the direction he knows his family would be waiting. He knows Kisame is silently watching him, and waiting. Still, he cannot help but briefly close his eyes and feel.

Inside of him, the screaming is getting worse, almost as if warning him or beckoning him to hurry and heed the screams. _'Come find me…look for me…there is no time…time is running out…COME FIND ME!_' Other times, it was more threatening '_I will kill you and be your damned Demise…' _Deep in thought, he wonders the hurry, he does not really care for the voices, or so he at least thinks. It was such a confusing thing for him. Because if he really did not care, he would not want to feel it, or hear this voice. Turning away from the window, he reached for his bag, the keys, and started to walk out of the room, past Kisame who rushed to follow behind him.

He slowly heads outside, reaching his family garage where all the cars are located. The doors are opened and his family members all waited for him on the Jeep. He slowly walks forward to get into the driver seat, Kisame following as he gets the passenger side.

"Itachi, what a surprise, yeah, almost thought you weren't going to make it" Loudly bellowed Deidara, a grin upon his face, his blue eye twinkling in mischief. Deidara's long blond hair swayed from side to side, and his obnoxious personality blending well with his appearance. "But its ok, cause we wouldn't leave you behind anyway" cackling at his joke Deidara clutches at Sasori, out of fear that Itachi might look at him with his cold eyes.

Sasori the serious red head whom seem to have the appearance of a doll, and was the one who really knew how he keeps Deidara in line '_Well I think I know how'_ Itachi thinks with a sigh.

"Hn, let's just go"

* * *

They had reached the school in under half an hour.

The school campus was huge; the parking lot area was divided into ten different lots that went around the university. Huge hills of grass cover the front with strong trees as the Jeep came into parking lot six. Itachi's skill hands maneuvering the steering wheel so he ran across the parking lot, and recklessly rushed towards the red mustang that was parked at the second lane. Once they were parked and the car was turned off, they all jumped out, swiftly almost seeming like a blur.

"Hey Pein" Deidara cheered. Leaning against the red mustang was their group leader, Pein. The man had odd eyes, which could give him away so he would wear contacts. Next to him stood a blue haired beauty with a white paper flower in her hair, she is his girlfriend and otherwise known as Konan. Both stood serious about what they were, and they protected those that were like them.

"Come on," Pein said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweater. Konan loyally moved beside him, her arm going around his. Each one of them separated into three groups. Pein and Konan went one way, Deidara and Sasori a different path. Kisame and Itachi left to another. No matter what they would always, take equal classes with one as a partner. Not for one second could either of them be left alone when they went to school.

"Itachi, do we have an exam today, because I didn't study" Kisame laughed to himself. Itachi threw him a glance and shook his head. "Come on, let me copy of you"

"No"

Unbeknownst to them, someone at the main head building watched them with empathy in their eyes. He knew about them, and how they were not human-but were created. He was aware of it because he too had partaken in the experimentation of creating new super beings. Science had sure come a long way. Either way, he had made sure that he could make almost everything for them much better.  
Where they have a home, and place to feel safe within its walls.

He would always hear odd things about the others, Deidara mostly complaining about Itachi. Jaraiya can feel that Itachi is much special than the others. Moreover, it is weird, because even he cannot explain how or why it feels that way. He just knows he can. He remembers how he encountered them, all in rags and bags under their eyes. Just from looking at them, he knew they were not human. He being such a famous scientist-author- has money to blow. He took them all in, and it was not easy. Them being in such bad shapes told of a harsh past, it was no surprise they refused to a come with him.

**0ooo0**

_About seventeen years ago, he and his fellow scientist had been lost for hours in the forest. Each of them had been out looking for new minerals and other kind of microbial activity from the earth when it had started to rain. Their compass had broken, and they no longer had food. "We can't keep going like this," Jiraiya had complained. He was after all filthy and tired; all he wished was to go home yet at the same time seemed to have given up hope. _

"_Don't you dare think I would allow us to die in such a way, move it" Orochimaru pushed at him._

"_We can't continue to push ourselves; we need a new plan than walking in circles"_

"_Well, there is none" _

_Both comrades stood glaring at each other. That was when they heard odd laughter._

"_You two are amusing; maybe I should place you out of your misery, ne, Dana?" A small creature…no a blond thing looked at them with petulant blue eyes. Whatever it was, it was covered in rags and it looked none too happy to see them. In fact, the creature looked hungry. Judging by its way of speech it was probably a little boy. Beside it was a red head with a calmer look, but there was hostility in him._

"_What are you?" Orochimaru asked, perplexed and unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. They both jumped though when the small blond creature made a growling sound._

"_Don't" the red head called, but the blond creature's hands suddenly raised, to show two mouths ripped across his hand. _

"_I'm too hungry" _

"_Stop" A darker voice called and a young male with spiky orange hair appeared. His eyes were black, but had rings of gold circled around his pupil. Multiple piercings covered his face, from his lips to the bridge of his nose…He was in all, a very intimidating addition "Don't get near them"_

"_But….they is the food"_

"_Who are you?" Jiraiya cried out, stunned. _

"_None of your business" More of them started to appear around them, but all they could see was the deadly blood lusted cold eyes that illuminated against the darkness. Startling gold, blues, reds…all of them hungry. A cold shiver of fear ran down Jiraiya's and Orochimamaru's spine, at the prospect of being killed by the unknown. _

**0ooo0**

It took what seemed like forever to get their trusts, coming by them every day and bringing food, clothes, and whatever else he felt they need with his daily visits. On one rainy day, the leader Pein felt that he and his 'family' should go with him, his Konan was getting sick and he would never want to lose her, after all, they were born together. And had been thrown out together. She was fragile, even if she was a stone; she was still a flower in his eyes blooming. No matter how they wanted to pretend to be strong, living without necessities would be the death of them. Famine was like their biggest enemy but also what made them all much stronger than a human. He knew how each one of them had struggled to keep their strengths and powers a secret from the humans they had to live around with every day. He knew their pain and sorrow.

He had once agreed to do that to mere unborn children, experiment on them, but he broke away when he learned about them. The day he learned about them, he feared what Orochimaru and he wand wanted to accomplish already had been accomplished and the fruit of that work had left starving children without their mothers. He felt it was his duty to be father to them.

After a while, Jiraiya, just left them in their own house and he bought a new one, he sees them every day at school, and visits them every afternoon, so he has no worries to them not taking care of themselves. He just hopes they can be safe, sighing and with a grim face, he feels as though trouble is slowly approaching and it is only going to so long before it reaches the small family of teens.

Remembering the day Orochimaru had gone so far, he had to place an end to it. That was why he would forever watch over them, all of them, even the ones he helped created. He would make sure that they were all protected. Although, the nagging feeling persisted that something told him that neither of them were going to be living this peaceful life anymore, maybe even humans finding about them would not be an issue. In fact, their greatest battle might start soon. He really hoped the peace would stay a while longer.

"Director Jiraiya" Startled out of his thoughts, the white haired man named Jiraiya turned. He looked away from the window to his secretary

"Yes, Tsunade, what is it?"

"We might have a problem," She said, pulling out a note to show him "Its Minato, he's lost control of his son, Naruto"

"What" Alerted he started to panic.

* * *

**Obsession**: Im glad many of you are enjoying the story so far. Hope you all liked this chapter as well.

**Narruby23**: I am equally as happy that you all are enjoying the story, and hope you continue to do so :)

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

****Apron String-A Failed Weapon**

**Chapter 4 **

"_What is that?" _

"_A chip" _

_Sasuke's fathomless black eyes narrowed with suspicion and caution as he took in the texture of the small item. "A chip…what are you going to do with it?" _

_Silence answered Sasuke as Danzo continued to work on his computer, fast moving his fingers as he strived to finish the complete data on the chip. He had made sure this piece of technology would be embedded at Sasuke's earlobe, for him to always get a reading of Sasuke. With this simple chip, he would make sure that Sasuke would not wonder once he reached the outside, after all, he was the head of the group he was about to unleash to the world. He needed to make sure if the time came, he would be able to control Sasuke. However, for now, he just needed to test this chip to keep track of Sasuke on the mission he was going to send him. If it did well, the rest would receive chips as well. "Sasuke, sit down" _

_He knew it was going to work…this chip was his perfection. _

_Sasuke moved to do so, and once he sat down, Danzo kept typing. Sasuke was not stupid, his eyes could easily follow the words being typed and knew what Danzo was planning and setting up. Whatever this Chip was it was going to try and do something to his body…control. Sasuke closed his eyes, but they opened when he felt Danzo's harsh fingers brush his cheekbone and the strands of his hairs that covered it. "Turn your head" Sasuke did, looking to the side. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened then, and he hissed at the pain that shot through him. "What are you doing!" he growled, and tried to pull away but he was pinned down. The process did not take more than five minutes, but once it was pressed into Sasuke ear, and reached his nerves, Danzo knew it was done._

**0ooooo0**_  
_

A sigh left his lips at the memory.

Thinking of how Danzo may be using him to fulfill his evil desires, fuels him with hatred to the man who also ripped him away from his mother. He may not remember her much but he felt her love toward him, and it hurts, just slightly hurts, that he was left to total darkness. What Danzo did not understand was that once out of the womb, as a Neonate, he would prefer to search the face of the person that carried him for months. Once Sasuke had been taken away, he did not have the chance to build up the attachment he already had with his mother. Thus, he never trusted Danzo, and kept thinking of his mother's last words.

That was all that seemed to matter. However, it hurt.

He had to clear his thoughts.

"Sasuke?" Snapping out of his daily basis routine of meditating, he looks up at his 'sister' wondering what she wanted. "What Karin." Karin stares at the man she has loved for some time and feels slightly disappointed that he would never return those feeling. Although, it was clear how detached it was, since she could not build an attachment to him. That was all it seemed it was, an attachment, and Sasuke seemed to never, want to build one with no one. Even so, she will still love him as a brother, "Danzo has called for meeting, every one of us is to attend" Karin stated that knowing no one could refuse that dour man. She knows that Sasuke is angered through trivial things as such as seeing the man who has put them all through great torture.

"Hn" Fluidly standing, he tucks his gloved hands into the pockets at the front of his white sweater. Walking away Sasuke leads the way down the dark tunnels towards his Masters domain. Shuddering at the thought of being in that room, cause distaste to water through Sasuke mouth leaving an after taste of utter disgust. He loathes that room for that room holds many unpleasant memories.

Karin solemnly watched Sasuke's strong back slowly getting farther of her reach and realizes that no matter what, she would always have his back cause knowing how Sasuke protects while unintentionally or otherwise, he does watch over his friends, his brothers and sisters. That is when her eyes lock on the shinny device on his ear….that had not been there before.

"Karin!" Sasuke's dark voice ghosted the whole tunnel almost as if knowing that he is most powerful and quickly he pulled Karin out of her thoughts. Sasuke knowing he has Karin's attention motions for her to hurry up. It's almost as she can hear his voice in her head telling her that she's lagging it and that makes her run towards him and follow him to the room. Finally reaching the retched room, they see everyone accounted for, everyone bowing down to Danzo as they too greet their Master. In unity, one word is all needed.

"Master"

"Stand up" Moving simultaneously, they do. "Ah, my pets, it seems like we are ready to launch the first phase of my plan," Danzo clears his throat, as he sets a picture before all of them and then continues to speak. "Sasuke, Kyuubi, both of you will go up to the surface and kill this man as well as take a small vile he created called Y007, destroy a quarter of the Hidden Mist if you must to do so. There will no mercy and I care not for petty troubles. Once done, I want you here without delay" Danzo's cold voice was like poison to the air all that was breathed around them. They despised it. Even so, Danzo looked Sasuke directly in the eyes and whispered something that made his blood run cold…."Got it?"

"Yes"

Although, Sasuke and Kyuubi could not afford to disobey, this was their one chance to go to the surface, even if it was to kill someone and collect a vile. "You both will depart in twenty minutes sharp. Do not fail me" The threat behind that statement was not lost on Sasuke and Kyuubi. Karin kept looking at her two friends and she knows that being worried would do no good, and it saddens her that she could lose anyone at any time. After all, this was not a game.

Suigetsu was internally fighting himself on wanting to rip Danzo's head off, he wants to get a fresh air of the surface, it is not fair to him on why no more than two or why Sasuke has to be the one to go, really, it is always Sasuke. Internally sighing he gives his mind a rest and makes it his mindset on going on the next mission, no matter what. His only wish is to be free of this man '_Danzo' and away from his will. No matter what it takes, I will one day be free._'

**0oooooo0**

They had been asked to step out of class.

"Did we do something wrong?" Kisame asked, wondering if he had been caught trying to cheat, although the worst he had ever gotten was a scolding. Being in the University was no fun since it took out everything that had been so great about high school.

"I doubt it; it must be Jiraiya wanting to talk to us" Itachi answered.

"But why"

"I don't know Kisame"

"I thought you could read minds" Itachi stopped walking and glared at his blue-skinned friend.

"I don't read minds; I am only allowed to know who a person is once they have given me their name"

"It's like identity theft, I get it," Itachi continued to walk and Kisame soon followed as they walked over to IJiraiya's office. Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara were already in the room, with a solemn look in their faces. Something told them that this was not good. Once Kisame and Itachi were settled inside, Jiraiya smiled at them and then frowned.

"I just received a phone call from Minato, he is having trouble with Naruto. I need you to help him calm down, he keeps saying that he fears something is going to happen, it's so odd" Jiraiya said "I'm sure all of you have classes, but I need you to skip them for now" There was little said before the attention that had been once on Jiraiya turned to Pein. Jiraiya was amazed at what happened, but did not find it odd in the slightest.

According to his and Orochimaru's research, Pein was probably first born, and first made leader in their eyes since they were Neonates. That meant that even though they were born in the same Cohort- period, date, year- Pein was the leader. It did not take more than a look, and they were gone. However, Jiraiya was not going to stay there, so he quickly got his keys and rushed out of the room calling for Tsunade to take over his position for the day.

By this time, all six were at the Uzumaki household. Minato led them in and into the basement where Naruto was clutching his head. The basement where Naruto had barricaded himself to hide his screams, and his pain to not make anyone suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked as he neared him, placing a hand on the blond male's forehead. Naruto's teeth grew a bit, and his pupils shifted. Naruto was one born around the same time as them, but a discarded part of the generations. Naruto had been a split Neonate a part from Deidara who also held the same spliced genes. Naruto was more unstable than all of them at that moment. Still, to see the usually happy and bubbly blond this way was just something out of character.

"I…hear a strong voice, my head, it hurts so much" Naruto was tearing up, and Pein gesture for all of them to create a circle around him.

"We have to contain his power; we can't risk the neighbors getting suspicious"

"No! no, you don't get it" Naruto cried "Down at Mist, Hidden Mist, there, go there, there is something going on there" There were odd looks crossed between all of them. Pein was about to ignore what the blond man had said, but then Naruto slapped his hand away and yelled as loud as his lungs and voice box allowed him, "IF YOU SEND NO ONE THEN I WILL GO!"

That mere statement made them all freeze, and then Pein nodded his head. "Alright" Pein said, after a moment of hesitation, and turned to his group "I need two of you to go…Deidara, Sasori, go to hidden mist" Both nodded, and were quick in leaving, while the others stayed around to suppress Naruto's power. Itachi felt a tug deep in his gut, one that left a nagging feeling all over his body, a discomfort '_I wish Pein would have sent me' _"Itachi" pulled out of his thoughts, Itachi turned to Pein. "Get into his mind and relax him"

Itachi nodded, his eyes softly glowing a red color and he got into Naruto's mind…but one thing was for sure, Naruto had not been lying. There was a voice there…

BOOM!

The earth seemed to tremble beneath their feet. Something had started. The feeling of dread that had been spreading to their cores had now come upon them...

* * *

**Obsession:** Yeah, an update :) around here the story should really start getting interesting. Thank you to all who have stuck by it.

**Narubby**: Thank you all...

Obsession: T-T

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

**

**Apron String-A Failed Weapon**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke and Kyuubi found themselves on the outside.

Out in the world full of fresh air that seemed to blow past their faces as they moved quickly, what would be a blur in their fast pace to a mortal, was still life for them. They never expected the world to be surrounded in such a large plane of blue sky, and green surroundings that made the air smell so fresh. And the bright white yellow sphere over the sky seemed to warm their skin in a way they never thought possible. Being outside, here, it was so different from the cold artificial place they lived underground all their lives. This was a world of colors, apart for the white washed walls they had to face every waking moment of their lives.

This was the first time they were here, but even so, they had an amazing sense of geography. It all had to be due to Danzo, their only teacher in life. Of course, the man was also cautious and controlling. There were…ultimatums to being outside; this was not just a fun trip. Facing this world. it was a bit overwhelming, but still, they were tied down on leashes and kept from having fun.

Kyuubi was wearing the helmet contraption that Sasuke had been asked to wear just a day ago. Sasuke might have been able to monopolize it, but it seemed that Kyuubi was not and that is what Danzo was using to monitor him. Sasuke looked back to Kyuubi, giving a cue, and then moved faster. In a flash, they had reached Hidden Mist. Their goal was to kill a man who remained unknown to them, in the fact that they had no connections to them. The moment they landed in the center of the small city, their intense aura startled the people around them. "Let's keep it moving Sasuke; we are not going to find anything here"

"Wait up," Sasuke said, still looking around. Getting impatient, Kyuubi punched the building beside him, causing a large boom to explode as the building cracked into itself, loudly snapping and its incredible tall structure, it buckled. People all around gasped, and even started to scream as the building slowly disintegrated down. Sasuke ignored Kyuubi as his hand reached for a running person, grasping them by the collar of the shirt and pulling the man over to him.

"Hello, I am looking for Hiruzen Suratobi, can you please tell me where I may find him?" The question was said stern and polite. The man in his grasp was trembling and nearly pissed his pants in his terror at being near such unreal beauty. He had never seen such deep black fathomless eyes in his life, or such porcelain flawless skin. It paralyzed him for a moment, but at the same time he feared this deadly and dangerous person.

"I don't know!" he snapped, after a while of pure whimpering.

"You are lying to me," Sasuke said, locking his eyes with the man. Once he did, the man's mind was an opened book to him. "Tell me where to find Hiruzen Suratobi"

"In hidden Mist retiring home, he is visiting an old friend" Sasuke smirked at the information. "You will find the location just a few blocks from here, it's the small brown building, and surrounded by a white bricked fence you can't miss it"

"Thank you" Sasuke said in a deep silk like voice, the man was released from his control and left him go. The man of course stumbled to get straight back on his feet. The man was still shaking, but he still turned to get a full look at the raven-haired male that had grabbed him. He looked incredible.

"Wh-what are you" He asked, biting his lip as he moved towards Sasuke. As the man stepped nearer, Sasuke felt himself get alerted. The man's hand came up to reach and try to touch his face, but Sasuke was quicker, moving himself away, and taking his chance. He grasped the man's head and then twisted it off his neck, with a sick crack. Blood spewed everywhere, and yet it missed Sasuke's immaculate appearance.

"Let's go Kyuubi" Sasuke said, moving forward and stepping over the bleeding body without a care in the world. Kyuubi nodded, unleashing his strength in huge waves of power that cracked the windows as he followed behind Sasuke. It was a rushing thrill to be able to just break anything he felt like. Still, there was a small ache in the back of his head, but for the most part, he ignored it and continued to do as he pleased. Destruction was so much fun. For them moving through the city was immensely simple.

Once the building was reached, Sasuke's eyes glowed a slight red as he made the grabble peal of its structure. Kyuyubi smirked as he watched the wall practically peal themselves off, eradicate, and bring to them the sight of old people, and nurses walking around. They had learned 'classification' as Danzo called it, and knew what they were being faced with. "WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON!" A chubby woman wearing a white dress and matching small hat and shoes yelled, her eyes wide "I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE"

Sasuke turned his eyes to her, and suddenly she was screaming in pain as her own skin melted off her body, blood boiling as she sunk down as if she was nothing bit a pile of melted flesh and guts, her bones macerate within her. Sasuke's eyes turned back to their deep black color, as he faced everyone else. "You killed her," someone whispered.

"I am looking for Hiruzen Suratobi, guide me to him and we won't have any problems" Sasuke was staring straight at everyone, but Kyuubi was looking for two odd powers he felt, moving towards them fast. Sasuke had felt them as well, but ignored them as he opted to finish his job here before anyone interfered. Still, he overestimated the moving speed of the two that were closing in on him and Kyuubi. Sasuke looked down onto the melted pile of human on the floor, and then looked back up. "Well" No one seemed to move, or even breathe.

"There is no one here by that name!"

"Sasuke, I think we have trouble" Kyuubi called, as he was looking away from the direction Sasuke was looking from, to two new males. Both were obviously not human like the other people, they felt like they were like them. Kyuubi's hidden golden eyes narrowed, and he moved to attack with a sheer force, only to see the two males move fast, away, and back as a building was struck. This caused the eyes of the others to widen.

"They are not human, Dana, un" The blond male commented as he landed once more on his feet and in safety.

"I can see that" The red haired male responded dryly. It came as a shock; there were more of them more that were created from being humans to something new. Sasori and Deidara stared at the male that was clad in a white helmet over his head, white lose sweater, and what seemed to be a under white shirt. He had one white jeans and white shoes as well. Behind him was a much smaller person that seemed to be wearing the same, except he did not seem to have a helmet over his head. This male had raven hair spiked back softly, but that was about all they could make out about him, seeing he was fearlessly facing away from them.

Silence seemed to linger between all of them. However, Sasuke was getting bored. Turning his eyes to the trembling female that had shamelessly lied to him, he provoked her mind. Kyuubi smirked under his helmet, and Deidara and Sasori were startled by the suddenly smiling woman that seemed to be mindlessly moving, slowly turning as she turned and pointed out an old man with white hair, and dark eyes, darkened skin that they knew as their Konohan leader, Hiruzen Suratobi. Afterwards the woman fell down dead, with no pulse as Sasuke had messed with her mind. Twisting it inside her skull for the good measures of her lies.

"Come here" Sasuke spoke, soft and coldly bringing his finger up, and motioning him to come. Hiruzen had no choice, as he found himself, on his knees before the small raven.

"Impossible" Deidara cried, "I thought only Itachi could do that!"

"We are not dealing with anyone weak here" Both nodded to each other, anger in their eyes as they disappeared to go past the first male, to the raven-haired one. He was the one they were going to have to stop right now.

"Nah-uh" Kyuubi said, waving a finger back and forth and blasted both Sasori and Deidara away before they could reach his leader. A smirk curved his lips visible to both Deidara and Sasori and they knew that they could not brush him off.

"What do you want?" Hiruzen asked, perplexed at how easily Deidara and Sasori seemed to be thrown off. He knew about them, and he knew about children like them from Danzo, since that is who had created Sasori and Deidara as well as the other Akatsuki, but he always thought Danzo gave up the idea. As he rejected the Neonates at their early adolescent stage, before their growth spurt and before they showed any real power and strength. Something told him that it was just a drive Danzo had to create even better Neonates at that moment, and these teens had come for him.

"I want the vile…" Sasuke said. His eyes locked with the man. That was when the small raven blinked, feeling a strange surge at the back of his mind, an almost angry defiant one, but he ignored it. He frowned, when he felt a dull ache pulsate through his veins…what was going on. Here in an instant, gone the next.

"The…vile?" he whispered. Sasuke nodded his head; a slow smirk spread his lips as he focused his attention once more. He went into Hiruzen's mind.

"Of course, only you have the vile" Sasuke tilted his head "Danzo said it was about time you paid up your dues"

"Danzo?" all fear left Hiruzen then, as he straightened. He was right, this was all Danzo's doing. The man he had once cared so much about was no longer a rational human being but a monster! "I have no idea what you are talking about young man, I have no idea what vile Danzo would want" Sasuke frowned "I think you are wasting your time doing his for him"

"Don't I know it" Sasuke muttered, and shrugged. He read the man's mind fluidly and found he was telling the complete truth. Although, something he read in the man's mind made him feel curious, but too afraid to ask. He simply decided to keep the information he found there about a certain Akatsuki in the back of his mind.

"Why are you working for Danzo! Why are you even doing this" Sasuke gave him a sad look, and a sincere smile.

"I'm nothing but his greatest creation," he spoke and pointed to the chip on his earlobe "I am nothing at all from the moment I was torn out of my mother's womb, a shadow of despair" Sasuke then frowned again, coldly "But there is one more thing Danzo said to not leave without." All the time Sasuke spent talking with Hiruzen, Kyuubi was dealing with Deidara and Sasori. Kyuubi placed a high challenge for both of them, but soon; they manipulated him and knocked him down. They knew he would be up in a few seconds, but that was all they needed to see the raven drive his hand into Hiruzen's heart, and pull out his still beating heart.

It was as if their world stopped then, and Hiruzen died as the light left his eyes and he fell to his side "Thank you so much, I'll keep it beating just for you" were the words that floated their way.

"NO!" Deidara finally yelled.

"Look out" Sasori roared, and moved to get his blond boyfriend out of the way, as Kyuubi assaulted once more. The red head was enraged that he had been knocked down, and he was famous for his short temperament.

"We're finished" Sasuke spoke, slowly turning and making Deidara and Sasori stare in shock. Kyuubi laughed, jumping up into the sky, and Sasuke turned his eyes on Deidara and Sasori to take their image and lock it in the back of his head. The heart in his hand still pulsed, the way Danzo had asked for it to be doing so. Then one blink and the raven-haired boy was gone.

"Oh my god" Deidara whispered, trembling.

"He looked so much like Itachi" Sasori finished.

* * *

**Back At the Uzumaki residence **

Naruto felt as though his head was about to explode, the immense pain that coursing through his body was so dark and evil, it took all his will power to not lose all control of his own volatile power and destroy anything in his way just to feel better. At least that is what the voice told him, he would feel so much better if he killed, destroyed, annihilated, and pulverized everything in his way. If he just gave in the the pleasure of facing the fancy lust of red blood, and the dominance he would feel if he could hear the cracking of everything in his way as it lost under his power...it was so tempting.

Once he felt Itachi in his head he felt somewhat calm, the serene sensations that Itachi causes slowly flows all around him making him let his guard down. All too sudden he felt that evil aura spike and doubled in its power, screaming and head thrown back in utter agony. It is almost as if that power is calling for him, to sooth that evil aura and knowing that only, he can suppress the owner of that power. But he didn't know what, or who it was, and he couldn't reach them to communicate. Itachi felt startled, and the others moved to hold Naruto down. Pein silently supervised, making sure no one outside heard Naruto's pain filled screams.

Itachi, once inside Naruto's mind, see's, feels the estrange agony and the terror that going through the young ones mind and is slightly over come with the familiar feeling of a pull. Itachi sees flashes of golden and eerie eyes, as well as what seems to be a dark heavy voice that echoes through Naruto, to him. Every nerve ending seems to explode within, and Itachi has a hard time staying focused. Thinking of his own pull, a milder calmer, angrier one that made him cringe in distaste, he still felt as though he should have gone instead of Deidara and Sasori.

Feeling the waves upon waves of pain from Naruto increase made him wonder, why he did not feel like that. When he felt his that tug and his own calling, it was so much different. It made him wonder if his calling was worthwhile, it surely took up much space in his mind, demanding for him to go find what the call wants it to. It frustrates him, only because he is no one's slave, growling low at that thought, he simply shrugged the notion and once more concentrated on Naruto.

Kisame looks up when he hears Itachi growl, making also the others pause to look at him. For an instance, Itachi's soft glowing eyes, flare to a deeper red color. Itachi's eyes take in a more prominent and deadly crimson color as he forces his aura around Naruto, like a barrier, protecting him the wrath that seems to cause havoc in his mind. Naruto slowly feels the pain ebbing away and he feels the power he once felt, that evil power, stop for one millisecond before its up again, tensing from the pain once more, feeling as though it had no ending it suddenly disappeared. Even if Itachi tried to cut that connection, it would be in vain. No one could ever cut this connection, no one, and it always got through any block. It was not going to work. But the pain left on it's own, as if no longer could reach Naruto to that extent of what ever it hoped to achieve.

It startled everyone, as Naruto was moved from across the room, to Itachi. Itachi dispersing from Naruto's mind, and oddly enough found himself with a handful of Naruto, standing awkwardly with Naruto in his arms, he gently, as gently as he could, placed Naruto to the floor and sighed looking at the teen, knowing that whatever the aura has left Naruto totally exhausted. He glances out to everyone, as he moves away from Naruto.

It seems like a lot of time had elapsed over the time he had tried to calm Naruto down.

He wondered how Deidara and Sasori had fared, him thinking that they were at least able to stop whatever it was that was intruding in their lands, cause that's what they were, their Lands. They stepped into it first, they protected it. The lands that had given his family home could only be repaid with them protecting that which shelters them.

Whatever that power was, that which disturbed Naruto to the core, has dissipated, leaving very thoughtful outsider curious as to what had caused such a reaction, and they would wait for Sasori and Deidara to come back with their insight.

Itachi feels as though this is only the beginning, and the pull deep within his being is madly screaming at _him _Itachi felt himself be quick to reject it, but then it asked '_What do I have to do to make you come to me? Don't leave me alone' and for a moment he doubted, 'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, ITS HERE, ITS HERE!' What is here? Do I care for what is here?_

Hmm, no Itachi really does not, right now, he just wants his two brothers back from the mission, because whatever had come upon them, whatever may be gone now…will come back.

* * *

**Obsession**: Another update sorry, I've been busy with finals. But here it is :) Thank you for all your reviews!

**Narruby**: Yess, I would just like to tell you that you are great reviewerss for givingg us the chance and thank you all my readerss!

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

****Apron String-A Failed Weapon**

**Chapter 6  
**

A few hours later, Naruto was in a calm sleep compare to the restless sleep Itachi's influence over his mind had left him in. Itachi was uneasy as to what happened today and Deidara and Sasori had returned with something that had shocked them both. It was an odd state to see the usually smiling Deidara and the very impassive Sasori but what they had said to them, anyone would be just as shocked as them. Pein could not believe what he was hearing either "what do you mean they weren't humans?"

"What we mean is that they had powers, and they were undeniably strong, un!" Deidara snapped, slamming his hand on the top of the table, where they had all gathered for this meeting. Jiraiya and Minato turned to look at each other with distressed looks on their faces. "They knocked me and my Dana as if we were a couple of dolls, and that was just one of them, I have no idea what the other one can do"

"Well, none of the one's Orochimaru made ever really developed much, other than Naruto and a few others…but…"

"That's not the only thing; they took Hiruzen Suratobi's heart!" Sasori shot, knowing this is the part that was going to devastate them the most "And the one that took it looked a whole lot like _Itachi_" This made them all pause. It was enough to get them to rethink about who these powerful individuals are.

'_One looked like me_?' Itachi thought to himself, thinking back as too how strong the pull he had denied had been. Now a curiosity was sparked within him…was the person that looked like him the one calling?

"Itachi?" Breaking out of his thoughts Itachi graces Pein with a look, silently communicating that he is listening to whatever Pein has to say. "Do you think it's your mother?" Pein was genuinely just asking so can he see what Itachi's insight were on all this, all of them were more disturbed at the fact that there were others like them, that more were created.

"No, I would have sensed her, after all, a bit of her spirit is also within me." Itachi contemplates though, long ago, he felt the weakening of said spirit within him and although he can feel the slight essence, not all of what was there is there any longer, and shaking the thought if what could have made that go dim made him want to block that thought from forming right away. Pein arching an eyebrow at the right answer knew that Itachi would now think on the situation more than ever, he always seemed to be in his head and really it was all right, Itachi knows what he is doing and everyone trusted him.

"No, it wasn't female" Deidara shot in, anger shinning in his eyes "It was a male, a miniature, spiky haired, none lines across his cheeks version of Itachi!" Deidara looked down "It was scary to tell the truth, his eyes had been so cold…almost even more uncaring and deadlier than yours Itachi…his had a sort of anger instead of calm, the boy looked like a devil!"

Itachi on the other hand felt disturbed at how the call within him has quieted down a bit, almost as if dissatisfied with how Itachi dealt with it, as if pouting at being ignored. If it can even pout as he now searched for it. It was almost as if it had found a new fun fact to play with…For a moment, it was almost mocking. Then anger ran down Itachi's spine, but it was not his own. Since this experience, everything about the feeling seemed to grow two-fold. Anger within this individuals eyes….

Noticing that Itachi was contemplating on what he was hearing, Pein moved to stand up in an effort to remove his team out of the chamber. Pein silently ushered everyone around him, so as not wake up Naruto from the ordeal he had just gone through. Confused, they all walked out, except for Minato who stayed with his son, and Pein glanced at them.

"I believe it's in our interest to let Naruto rest, we shall see more into Danzo is planning when Naruto wakes up, after all, he's the one who knew where all this was going down." Peins voice held a slight tone of authority no one could refuse and while everyone saw each other as equals, they knew that Pein would never jeopardize them. Even so, Itachi had heard and seen that dark aura within Naruto, and it wasn't exactly threatening to Naruto.

It was more stimulating than anything else was.

Everyone silently nodded at their Leaders command silently moving out of the small hall and towards the exit of the house.

Deidara, on the other hand, was freaked by that Itachi look alike, it bothered him that someone so similar like Itachi was out there causing havoc and ripping out a man's heart like nothing. Shuddering at the mental image, he grasps Sasori's wrist. Compare to Itachi's calm demeanor, it was so different to see such anger, and coldness in eyes that seemed to be so similar to each other. "Dana? Why does trouble follow us everywhere?" He whispered, sadness in hi s voice.

Sasori sighing at his beloved was also thinking the same thing. He paused to pull his lover into a warm Embrace to calm down his nerves; he then gently planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Don't think about it now; let us just go get some rest." Smiling at the small show of affection Deidara follows his Dana, holding hands and fingers intertwined. Both of them can feel their strength pulsing towards each other, assuring each other that everything will be all right.

It was an effect that life mates like them held.

* * *

**Underground **

The ticking sounds of falling water did not disrupt the attention to the tension in the room.

Danzo was furious, looking at his past creations had shocked him, he would always remember those faces, Although he had thought he had gotten rid of them long ago, and now like pests, they have returned. Then he smirked, still they did not even seem to be as strong as Kyuubi, if he alone could throw them aside. He knew both Sasuke and Kyuubi were going to return soon. He was expecting Sasuke to have Hiruzen's heart, he had big plans ridding on that alone. Evil plots ran through his mind like rainbow dreams that painted the canvas slowly as he created his dream. The vast desires of his heart, in rich passion. He could almost taste the fruit of all his labor.

Hearing a knock at his door, his eyes narrow at the interruption."Enter" his snarled command echoed in the room. He was going to kill who had interrupted him.

Sasuke and Kyuubi entering had his blood boiling if only for a bit, he also knew that they know not of his past creations but he can see that they were cautious of what they had witnessed. Kyuubi being the oldest stepped forward and bowed calling Danzo by his appropriate title to which all, his pets were to suppose to greet him by "Master" Sasuke seemed to be the only one to get away without having to call him so. Even if Danzo commanded it of Sasuke, it was futile to argue with him.

"Straighten yourself up Kyuubi, we have more important matters to discuss."

Sasuke has never seen the vile man so tensed, and he wonders whether it has to do with the new two comers that had shown up at the scene. He knew that the contraption around Kyuubi's head allowed Danzo to have a view of the plane field they had faced. Even so, he knew that these two people, who interfered, were not human and they presented trouble. While he may have spared them a glance, he felt as though somewhere inside him that these two were not just any people.

It was deemed correct as they had dodged one of Kyuubi's attacks. Looking down at the heart in his hand, still pulsing and drenching his hand with blood that has been leaking like no tomorrow, he narrowed his eyes. Such fragility, it was almost a joke…but he too owned one…did his beat like this? He wonders just what Danzo needed with the damn heart. He internally sneers at how he talks to Kyuubi, that snide tone he always has makes Sasuke want to rip out his throat. It would seem he had a liking for being able to tare people's internal organs right out, while they were still functioning.

"Sasuke" The small raven turns to him, "Hand me the heart" Sasuke did, with a quick nod. Once in Danzo's hand it stopped beating and charred to a black color. There was no need questioning what Danzo wanted it for. He looked at it with a sneer and said "I've always wanted to do this" and just like that, he brought the heart to his lips, his mouth opening as he placed it into his mouth. It seemed to crunch under the power of his teeth as he ate the heart. This heart that was once alive and so good, the contrast of everything he is, and the failure that he felt like under that shadow.

Sasuke and Kyuubi were mortified, and disgusted.

"You just wanted to eat it" Kyuubi blanched.

Danzo smirked, as he turned away "It's all part of my plan Kyuubi, it is not a waste, just you see, what the new Nano's I have built can do" It became clear to them then. Danzo was experimenting on himself as well….he was planning to become immortal and powerful like them. The thought alone scared them. Sasuke then sharpened his own self-defenses, covering his fear with the anger that boiled inside of him. It was as if he could never let his guard down, or even feel much of anything. Still, this was not good. "Now leave" Danzo said, as he grabbed a small halved dark blue, and pink pill he himself had created. The man popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

Kyuubi and Sasuke swiftly left, but Sasuke turned to look back once more.

There was something wrong…that was when he saw a hand on a chair, and a ring on it…Danzo had eaten Chiyo. The man had resorted to cannibalism…but if he was doing so…what was he going to gain out of all of it. Sasuke brought his eyes back to Danzo as he walked out the room, feeling Kyuubi pull him by the hand.

Danzo was reversing his age…not the wise in physical appearance to appear young, but his insides. Even if he looked old, Danzo would move like a teenager. It was all to trick the eye, and trick the mind. Then the door closed, and Sasuke turned to look at Kyuubi who had now removed the helmet from his head. "Sasuke…what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just Danzo" Sasuke shook his head "It doesn't matter, come on" Kyuubi nodded. For them, it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was in the small washroom that connected with his small room. He washed his hand repeatedly, trying hard to get rid of the blood that stained his hand. It would not wash off completely from his white skin. He tilted his head, looking at the still slightly red stain in his hand; it was almost gone, but not quite. It was almost as if his flesh had been tainted by his own sin and crime. Sasuke looked past his hand to the mirror, and he stared at his own black fathomless eyes. It was hard to say that the image reflected was him, he could hardly recognize who he was, even if it was for a second.

For an instance, the image seemed to change, and that caused him to blink and shake his head…"What was that" he slowly wondered. Closing the faucet of running water, he removed his sweater to be left in a small sleeveless white shirt and his white pants as he walked to his room. Contemplating all he had learned from when he was outside, he fell into a restless sleep.

The moment sleep had claimed him; Sasuke knew that he was dreaming, the vast darkness with fine white mist was a certain fact of that, for he knows that no place has such cold void as the one he stands in now. He wonders what kind of dream is the one he's in now, for a while he sees nothing, and then suddenly a figure flickers around the mist, blankly blinking, he see's said figure once more flickering to a solid figure and before his sight he sees a small woman staring him down with a heart wrenching smile. A far away nostalgia hits him and he has to wonder what the feeling is, he had never felt anything like it before.

The eyes of said figure seem to hold no life, and although that in itself was true, the figure radiates some kind of protecting and soothing aura. For a moment there, every muscle in his body relaxes, and he allows the safety to run through his nerves. He wants to reach for her and hide his face in her chest…but she was not real. She's not there, and this is a dream, so why is he feeling all this? Sasuke curls his hand, clenching them into fists.

"_Sasuke, my child_" The woman speaking sounds as lifeless as she seems, and it startles him when she said 'my child' as if jolting him from the trance of safety. His heart aches, deep within knowing who she was but not realizing. Demanding he asks who she is, the woman just looks at him with a blank stare, and her smile is gone and nothing more than a grim face expression sets upon her face. Nothing, Sasuke knew even his own face lacked as much emotions.

She ignores his question of who she is, and simply says firmly "_Look for him, you have not been looking_." That statement shocks him, knowing only one woman has ever said that to him, and while it is a distant memory, the same line of '**look for him**' still haunts him. Sasuke shivered with no doubts in his mind now. That voice he heard while still in the safety of his mother's womb, and her voice, the only thing he could connect with because every other sound around her was unpleasant.

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WHY SHOULD I LOOK FOR ANYONE, THERE IS NO ONE"_ Screaming those words out to her, he finds himself angry at the prospect of this woman trying to order him around, he gets enough of that from that damned man Danzo. He would much less want it from someone like…like her!

The women flickers for just a moment the sad smile once more appearing upon her face, slowly disappearing her last words were "_Look for him, please, look for him, you need him as much as he does you..._" The hunted and hushed whisper echoed in the dark void, slowly deeply in Sasuke's ears and strumming his soul, before she was gone from existence once more…

Abruptly, sitting up in a rush, he pants as he tries to decipher what his dream is trying to tell him, why should he look for this…Itachi… that, he knows nothing of, and why would he be so important to the sad women. Why…who, what, and where was this Itachi. Human, animal, man…Sasuke shakes his head and clutches his shirt. He didn't need anyone, and didn't want anyone. He could hardly even bring himself to care and look for him anymore, but it hurts, and his chest aches in a heavy way that he can't explain. Its a weight, invisible and insufferable, but it was there nonetheless. It was begging, and it was calling and all he could do was ignore to try and keep it out of his mind as much as possible.

Shivers ran down spine at the threat he felt as he ran over his own thoughts and feelings.

He feels the way his heart erratically beats in his chest as he tries to neutralize the unstable beat, and tries to swallow up his cry of frustration, the anger once more coursing through him. He can't deny it, even his bones ache in a agonizing need to know…'_Fine, I shall look for this… man, and when I find him, I will slaughter him and take his heart. I will punish him for making me feel... like this_' the thoughts coursing through him saddens the spirit silently looking down at Sasuke. However, for Sasuke, it helps fuel and invisible anger he has always felt deeply rooted in his heart since he was Neonate.

Lying back down, he tries to go back to sleep, silently contemplating why he cannot be in peace, and why he suffers this darkness within him. Sleep pulls him down once more, his last thoughts were "Mother, to get you to be in peace, I shall do what you say, I'll deliver your message to him and then, be gone from my life…I don't need you here."

* * *

**Obsession**- Well, the next update is here. :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews. We did our best on this one, hope it's not to confusing.

**Narruby23**: Thank you all for reviewing, you guys are great, sorry for the wait. But duty calls. (:

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

**

* * *

****Apron String-A Failed Weapon**

**Chapter 7**

_Neonate…it was just another word for newborn child. _

_Small fingers curled into the soft flesh, and deep black eyes slowly opened, for the second time since he was born. The neonate settled his eyes upon a white ceiling, the child stared blankly and calmly taking in its surroundings. His first thought was hunger, and the second was his mother – a fathomless flash of a pale woman, with raven hair, and torn clothes flashed his mind—the child soon started to do as it was meant to do when it wanted something, for not yet having speech. He started to fuss before he started to cry, full wailing sounds just to get anyone's attention. _

_The woman he had earlier pictured was there in an instant, soothing him. The sound of her voice was all he needed to calm down, and he made a face to her, the best way he found he could ask her for food "Hey baby…," she whispered "Shh" She shushed quietly and softly as she reached for him. Secure in his mother's arms he waited for her to feed him. _

"_It must be hungry" The woman gasped, clutching the baby to her bosom as she sharply turned to face the man that had kidnapped her. The man that had taken her and her husband, and all of their dignity-but even more painful- how he had altered her first-born child, and that alone was something she could never forgive or forget. She did her best to keep her child away from the man and as long as he didn't get his grimy hands on her son, she was appeased. She knew, she and her husband needed to find an escape, but her husband was injured and unable to move. _

"_Yes, he must be, I'll feed him" She moved to undo her blouse, and feed her new born, when the man was next to her, grasping her arm, nearly making her drop her child. "Aah" She glared at him in defiance, moving the child securely on her other arm and keeping him away. _

"_No Mikoto" He hissed, "Your child doesn't need milk, remember, you are only allowed to feed him your blood" He back handed her sending her crashing to the floor "I want to see him drinking your blood woman!" Mikoto shook, but as her child started crying once again. She had no choice. Feed him her blood, or let him starve…she was not strong enough to hear her child cry in famine. _

_Therefore, she fed him her blood. _

0l0l0l0l0l0_  
_

Itachi was dumped out of his bed, startling him out of a dream he never had before…what was that? It was clearly his mother, but why was he now remembering her like this…Sighing, he looked up to see that Kisame was grinning, and looked smug about having caught him in an unconscious state. Usually Itachi would be up by now, but it seemed like the raven was more and more lost in his own personal world. It worried Kisame, since he could not understand what it was that Itachi seemed to be thinking about so hard, but at least, for a moment, he wanted to get his brother to lighten up, "Get up dude; we have to go to school"

"School" Itachi muttered as he stood up. His face was passive so Kisame had no idea what the weasel was thinking, "I was thinking, you and I don't go today" Then again, Itachi always seemed to have plans of his own and his thoughts always led to weird moments. Kisame was shocked, wishing he never knew his brother's thoughts.

"What?" Kisame asked. Before he could even blink, Itachi was on the other side of the room, closing the door and locking it. The longhaired raven could hear that Sasori and Deidara where in the kitchen and did not want to arouse their suspicions. He then turned back to Kisame who was gaping at him in disbelief. "What are you doing Itachi, Pein will be expecting us, and we can't just up and leave as if nothing, it's unacceptable!" Kisame started to argue as he watched Itachi walk to the closet and start pulling out a change of clothes.

Itachi soon interfered on Kisame's rant, "I know he is, and I know what this is, but I want to go check something out, and I really don't feel like it concerns him-or anyone but me for that matter." Kisame was about to snap at Itachi that they had to meet with Pein at school no matter what, but he stopped when he saw the cold look in his brother's eyes. Instead, Kisame's jaw slacked, and he sighed shaking his head.

"Why?"

Itachi was silent for a moment or so as he pulled off his gray shirt to pull on a clean black one "I need to, okay" Itachi snapped, sharp in his response to leave no room for argument.

Kisame hesitated, staring at Itachi for a moment, and then replied with a short "Alright" Itachi glanced at him, and then continued to quickly change out of his pj's so they could get out of there before Deidara and Sasori decided it was time to go to school.

* * *

**Underground **

There was a subtle sound that wouldn't leave his head, one that was as annoying as a bee buzzing in your ear. Right now, that little sound was driving him crazy with anger.

Kyuubi growled deeply from the back of his throat, baring his sharp teeth as he made his way down the dark corridor. He was frustrated and that was no good, frustrated Kyuubi meant people were going die, be it soldiers from their side or humans from up above that were brought to be slaves down here, he did not care.

They were nothing but meaningless pieces of flesh that took up space, nothing superior to him. But truth be told, he detested those humans that came crawling down here when he so much wished to rise upon the surface as he pleased. To be outside under the sun would be divine…but this time without his helmet contraption around his head.

He wanted the real experience of the world as Sasuke had…Sasuke.

Reaching the build in underground training facility he looked left and right, his golden eyes taking in the images and power-levels of the people that were going to die. Danzo didn't care for extras, it's what they were here for, to relive said frustration and to quench the persistent blood lust that their genes all generated. Grinning maliciously, he barked out an order as he stepped further into the room. The rules where simple, One- none of them could refuse, Two - they were all free game. The last was to have fun, or rather die at the hands of the being above them-either way "I need a sparring partner, in line NOW, all of you!"

With amazing speed the trained soldiers got into line, first being up a broad man with dark brown hair, sweat dripping like water from the training he thought would come out to be worthwhile, oh how wrong he is. He was simply a human and a much lesser being than the divinity that Kyuubi was. To this fine specimen, this panting and pathetic human was no better than the dirt at the sole of his shoe.

Growling low Kyuubi got into a low stance, a slight red mist starting to leak out, and eye glowing a fiery red orange to show his frustration. The person before him, whose name is nothing, just a nameless person, started to tremble in fear, but nonetheless raised his own fists and got ready for whatever was to come. He was not going to hide, even if his legs were trembling and he wanted to run like a coward. That would have been best, but he foolishly stood there, with a foolhardy look on his face, as if he could take down Kyuubi.

With startling speed, that not even the naked eye could comprehend, Kyuubi lunged straight to the man, nails, lengthened and ready to slash through the man's neck. The man barely had time to dodge and tumbled to the floor before trying to catch a glimpse of the impossible. Loudly growling, Kyuubi once more sped through the air and grabbed the man by his neck, snarling in his fear stricken face, Kyuubi with a sickening crunch, snapped, and squeezed his neck into itself. Blood oozed out of the man's lips, and his eyes seemed to nearly pop out of his head, his tongue thickening in his throat. It was much too easy, Kyuubi then threw him to the side where he hit the wall and slid down leaving a thick line of blood.

He then turned to the others, making them jump "What is wrong with you pathetic, sad excuses of pets? This fight was useless, scatter." But he didn't give them much of a chance to scatter, as he blasted his own frustrated energy around the room, making them all fly and hit the wall hard, falling unconscious. It was too easy, it was not enough, it was just too easy! Kyuubi more frustrated than ever left the training room in a hurry, it was tiresome fighting something not worth his while, energy that did not need to be spent in such useless beings. That was when his temper flared, and he moved to attack the white walls that kept him confined, trapped, like an animal.

'_Kyuubi, report to the master's office. Kyuubi report to the master's office, now_.' Snarling at the mechanical voice that echoed through the darkness, he turned around and stomped his way to his 'beloved' Masters office…Heh, if he had a choice, he would pick Outside and snap this man's neck, but…that wasn't a choice.

He never had a choice.

* * *

**Above ground**

It had not been hard sneaking out of the house; after all, they had done it several times in their lives. Still, wearing nothing but a long sweater, a thin dark shirt, and some jeans, both Itachi and Kisame left. They did not stick around to let Deidara and Sasori find out what they were doing, but instead bolted, and were soon to far to even be found easily. Kisame was just a little behind as he tried to keep up with Itachi's speed, although something told Kisame for Itachi, this was being slow. He knew that Itachi was capable of even faster speeds, and even greater things that he himself was not aware of.

Because Itachi hid his power, more than anyone did.

Itachi also would not tell him where they were going; only that it was urgent in his own mind. However, before Kisame knew it, they were deep in an estate. He was not sure where they were, but Itachi seemed to know the way. The people there stopped what they were doing and looked as the two strangers entered their humbled estate. The estate was like a small town of people that grew around together in an exclusive community. Still, they bowed their heads away, and ushered kids to continue moving and tell them to ignore them. No one even seemed like they were going to bother them in their unexpected visit.

"Uh…why are we here?" Kisame asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Just to collect something," Itachi muttered, as he kept walking without stopping or even looking around, and people just moved out of his way.

"Collect something?" Kisame made a face "Can you at least let me in on what you are coming here to collect?"

"Something mother asked me to search for when I was younger, I had found it, but at the moment though it had meant nothing. I think it's time I collected it again, I buried it around here somewhere" Kisame crossed his arms, and kept following Itachi until they reached a house that seemed to be in ruins. No one had even made the move to fix it or do anything about it, but around this place, there seemed to be no one. It was as if people were scared to even come near. '_That's strange_' Kisame thought. After all, the people from here seemed to act very peculiar about Itachi, and this place…

Itachi kicked in the door that barely seemed to be hanging off its hinges. Dust fell down to the floor, and they were given a view of a nice set out living room, untouched and covered in dust, almost as if it was meant to be left undisturbed. Kisame was frozen, but Itachi ventured in, and walked further inside, startling Kisame to follow him once again.

"Itachi"

Kisame felt lost for a moment, until he went through a kitchen that had a back door that led to what seemed a small garden. On the other hand, what would have been a small garden, but was covered in weeds. "Come on Kisame" Itachi called, as he walked out. Kisame swallowed thickly and then watched as Itachi picked up a shovel from the weed lined area, and started to walk further out, before he started to dig. Kisame simply watched him, seeing, as Itachi had not asked him to help him dig.

One minute passed, then two, finally ten and it was not until then that Itachi stopped digging and kneeled down; Itachi reached in and brought out a small chest. It was of fair size, a strong looking rectangular box, tightly shut with a lid and what seemed to be a golden lock. Itachi looked it over, and narrowed his eyes on the lock, nodding in approval that that was the item he was looking for. "Let's go Kisame" Itachi said, as he lifted the small chest up with little effort. "There is nothing else here I need"

"Yes sir" Kisame mocked, and followed Itachi once more. Both were aware that Pein was going to be angry when they got back, but as Kisame could see, Itachi did not care.

* * *

**Underground**

Danzo, in his office, kept thinking on how last mission had been. At first he had been satisfied that he got the heart of Hiruzen to eat as his dessert, but now he thought it a complete and utter failure, snarling in distaste, he contemplated on doing another. A mission that involved even greater game, one that was going to be truly satisfying to not only him but also his own frustrated pet. He truly was a mad man, with no ideal goals, only to become master of which moves and install fear in those who opposed him.

Hearing a loud knock, he mutters an 'enter', knowing that it is Kyuubi out that door.

Entering, Kyuubi quickly bowed down to his 'master' and uttered a respectful yet venomous greeting that Danzo found most delightful. He would have sent Sasuke, but he knew this is not up to par with what he pictured for his little raven. Sasuke needed something greater and more spectacular. No this required his fiery little cynic. Danzo not batting an eyelash demanded Kyuubi stand and look him in the eyes

A slow smirk made its way over Danzo's lips, "My pet, my rightful, first pet. You have grown to be so powerful" Danzo practically breathed out these words, and like poison flowed to Kyuubi's ears. Danzo licked his lips "I can sense your frustration, and I am not pleased with the last mission. You shall go on your own, in a solo mission. I have something fun planned for you"

Kyuubi although disgusted with the man, internally smirked at the prospect of going outside, causing much more of that beautiful destruction, and dance on peoples blood like nothing but an everyday occurrence. Although, what peaked his interest even more was that this mission was for him, and not even the perfect little Sasuke seemed to be a getting a piece of this. No, this was all his parade, and he was going to rain on it, with every person's blood.

Danzo's nasty voice kept slithering all through the room, what his expectations and what this befell upon "Once you are up in the surface, go where you please, destroy all in your path, but while doing so, find the man with blond hair and blue eyes, by the name of Minato Namikaze, and eliminate him. I want his heart as well… "The last part disgusted Kyuubi, but he nodded in agreement to his task.

"As you wish, Master" Kyuubi internally rolling his eyes at the demand this man makes, 'Mercy' ha, there is no mercy, mercy does not exist in Kyuubi's world.

"Oh and Kyuubi, don't forget your helmet" Danzo clapped his hand and Kyuubi knew that he was dismissed with no argument and he turned on his heels. Leaving he opens the door and vanishes from sight, eager for the outside, and the blood that will run his path…And even considered not wearing the damned contraption on his head.

Danzo watching Kyuubi leave shrugged the feeling of dread blanketing around him, almost as if sending Kyuubi on this mission, will change some motions. Deciding to be over thinking things, he ignored his gut feeling and joyously got to thinking on the death that of that wretched operate Minato, the perfect man; perfect student, perfect everything.

That man will pay, if for only outshining him in everything, nothing else will matter but his death.

But ohh, if only Danzo wasn't blinded by his hatred he would have listened to his instincts just a bit more … he would have learned that Kyuubi would find his other half, the one to tame the beast within. Although, not even Danzo believed or could imagine there being another half for either of his 'pets' and that alone would be his downfall.

After all, Danzo stopped believing a long time ago.

* * *

**Outside**

Kyuubi bounced the helmet in his hand as he reached the surface, the sun shining on him. For a moment, he took in the scene through his sharp and clear golden eyes. It was incredible. Yes! This was freedom. He breathed deeply, then started to descend on his destined path and to his destined kill, He set the helmet securely on his head, and then ran out of there. However, even if he had the helmet on his head, he did not close the part that would cover his eyes.

No way was he going to let anything to keep him from this full experience.

For once, he felt like the world was at his fingertips.

* * *

Obsession : Hello out there, everyone :) Thank you to all that reviewed. Hope you liked this chapter. I don't think there were questions to be answered, only to update, and here you go.

Narruby: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, thank you for your reviews. Hope you keep enjoying the story!

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Collaboration of**: **Narruby23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**READ: **Well, this is mine and Narruby23's first fic, written together. WELL, this is Narruby23 's first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

* * *

**Apron-Sting: : A Failed Weapon **

**Chapter 8 **

"Where did the two of you think about going?" Pein was angry at the stunt Itachi and Kisame had pulled, and both had barely returned and Itachi hid his treasure, when Pein walked in. Now both stood rigid, Itachi was not going to talk and Kisame did not know what to say. He glanced at Itachi, knowing he had promised his brother not to tell anyone what they had gone out to do that day. But, right now he was facing their leader and he looked angry as hell. He sighed, and turned to Pein with a sad expression.

"It was all my idea Pein, Itachi had nothing to do with it. It just seemed like Itachi has been acting so serious and I thought we could use a day off, and just go somewhere to have fun"

Pein was not buying it. "Where did you go?" Kisame did not know what to say. He hadn't been expecting to be questioned further about their whereabouts. Besides, he had no idea where they had gone, or if they decide to leave, where would they go. Pein saw that neither of them were going to respond to him, and he was not sure if this was something he had to worry about. He turned his eyes on Itachi, and looked him in the eye, making sure that he would not be able to lie to him "Itachi, is there something I should know?"

"No, it's personal" Itachi said, not looking away, he truly believed that what his mother sent him had nothing to do with their group. It was his own personal present that his mother left behind, and he hoped would help him link the voice that called to him. Of course, he had heard a voice in Naruto's body, but he was not sure if it had any connections to his own. He still wanted to know, but he did not want anyone else to know about it. This voice…whatever it was, was his own personal issue, and he himself will figure it out.

Whatever that call, that pull, was, it was his and his alone, _His _in a very possessive sense.

"Personal?" Pein questioned, and Kisame stepped in front of the shorter male.

"I can vouch for Itachi that whatever it is, it is his own personal things, we didn't do anything wrong, and Itachi would always let us know if something would go wrong" Kisame was pleading with their leader. Pein looked at them back and forth unsure if he should let them get away without telling him everything. That was when Konan entered the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, she heard everything.

"You are going to have to trust them," She said in a gentle tone, and Pein huffed, turning to look at her and then left the room when he knew there was no room for argument. She smiled at his retreating, and then turned with a sharp glare to the other two in the room. Kisame stiffened, but Itachi remained the same, not even flinching.

"You two better not be doing something that will get us all in trouble, this isn't a joke"

"It won't" Itachi assured.

"Alright" And with that she left. Kisame turned to Itachi once the door was closed.

"What are you up to, anyways?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder to Kisame since he had turned away. "Nothing" Kisame glared, feeling anger rise within him.

"Seriously Itachi, we can't keep lies, you know how bad that is" Of course, Itachi was ignoring him as he brought out his treasure box once more, and looked at the golden lock, and reached for it. It did not take much effort for him to make it snap open at a forceful pull. He removed the lock, and set it aside as he slowly started to open the box. "If we are going to ever keep secrets, we have to make sure it's nothing bad" Itachi pulled the box to his bed and gave Kisame a look "Are you listening to me, we are in big trouble, and they probably don't trust us anymore"

"Kisame" Itachi called, making the shark look at him "Shut up"

"Huh" he came closer, and looked into the box. There was a small black book, a small brown one, and a picture. "What is that?"

Itachi was silent as his eyes took in the two people in the picture, just married and looking so happy. Kisame gazed at Itachi, and noticed the sad look that crossed his eyes, Itachi rarely showed emotions "My parents" He finally answered.

"Oh…Itachi"

"It's okay, you don't even know your parents Kisame…but I was just thinking about my mother, and decided to go and retrieve this" Itachi set the photo aside, and reached for the books, to removed them and sought something else out."When I was first trashed out, before anything, mother told me of her collection of happy memories, and if I ever wanted to know about them, to seek them out. That they are mine" Itachi shrugged "I thought mom hated me, but it was even harder to know she was left behind when I was now, in a sense free, and she left me this. I'm sure she loved me, but I will never know"

"I see" Kisame said, and sighed. It really had been nothing to worry about.

"Don't tell anyone Kisame, I am trusting you with that much"

"Sure thing Itachi" Kisame's stomach growled, and he got up "well I am going to get something to eat, you coming?"

"Not yet" Itachi said, "I'll be there soon though" Kisame nodded, and left. Itachi watched him leave and turned back to his mother's things. It was true what he had said to Kisame, but actually, there was a more pressing matter as to what he needed from the box. He had read the diary, seen the album, but he never understood one thing.

And that thing, shinned at the bottom of the box.

'_Why…is it that you remain silent today?_'

It was late in the evening, and Minato felt helpless as he watched his son in restless sleep, with his tossing and turning, and the way his eyes scrunched up in his sleep. If just for a moment, Minato felt fear at the prospect of Naruto losing control and that would have been disastrous. If anything Minato, felt worried for his son, who knows what could have triggered his powers out of nowhere it was frightening to the point where he felt that he could lose him. It gripped him deep in his chest and it told him, whatever it was, it was not leaving his son alone.

"NO… please don't do it. They are innocent, the children, the old..., stop" Naruto was thrashing now and Minato was shocked at the words Naruto was sprouting. "Stop it, stop it…please, don't do this…don't harm anyone" Whatever had made his son go into a semi-comatose state, was back. A red-orange substance was starting to embrace Naruto, as if protecting him the foreign dark emotions that were flowing through him. Was Naruto protecting himself? Minato did not know what was going on, and he did not care, so he started to make his way into his son's room to try to comfort him, but he never got that far.

"BOOM"

Minato felt as though the earth was shaking, trembling in fear, wishing to just swallow itself up from the attacks that were being done upon it. Minato could slightly hear the screams, the horror that the people were facing, and the blood that must be shedding in gallons. Is as if this is what Naruto was talking about, it was scary, it was as if whatever was going on, wherever it as going on, it was echoing through the walls of his son's walls.

Who was doing this?

000

Kyuubi was having a blast, smelling the air that had become tainted with the scent of freshly spilt blood was thrilling to him. The malicious smile was insane, and people were trying to run, oh were they trying. The word in itself was almost amusing to him, in this much larger playground, ah; it was a fun game of hide and go kill. Kyuubi, harnessing a dark red orb of energy into his left hand, blasted it toward the row of buildings, the buildings shattering on spot and the chucks hitting anything below. Oh, the destruction, and the sound of people dying, it was his favorite song, and it was a scream.

"HAHAHA, run you pathetic humans, run. Nothing will save you." Noting that he still had to find the man with blue eyes and blonde hair kept surfacing in his head, and that his fun time was about to be cut short with the time limited that he knows was not given just known that he has to return. It was an instinct and he knew that as much as this was fun, he still had to complete his mission. Otherwise, he was going to be forced to return and once he was back, he would have to deal with Danzo's nagging, that was something he did not want. _'Some of them got lucky, but next time I won't spare their lives' _He bitterly thought. The reason he hated them so much was clear, they got to be free, when he didn't. He despised them all and they had to die.

Speeding past the bleeding corpses and crying humans, he made his way searching for Minato…

Rushing up to simple man, and grabbing his neck, hauling him up into the air, he snarls at him.  
"I am looking for a man, named Minato. Blue eyes and blonde hair, where is he?" The poor, unfortunate man was shaking in fear, trembling and forcing himself to remember who Minato was…How could he not know, when Minato was a very well known, and loved man in the community. He was always helping any stranger than needed helping.

Stuttering, he gave the red haired man his answer. "U-u-up the hill, pa-a-as-stt these b-b-buildi-nn-gss, in a-a-a lone area sh-sh-ou-lldd be h-i-sss h-house. A small o-one, with wh-white fence" The man shook his head and Kyuubi really was amazed at how humans were so ready to give any information up just to have their lives spared.

Smiling a serene smile that could have fooled anyone, Kyuubi muttering a growled thanks, snaps the guys head to where his face was turning at an awkward angle. Once more speeding towards his main target, he rushes at the house that holds the beating heart of the one his Master wants. The anticipation of this kill was almost breathless…and suddenly he hear muttering, a begging, inside his head that made him pause, if only for a second.

That was odd.

"Don't…don't please, please, please…don't don't"

Minato could now clearly hear the building tumbling down, Looking at his now brightly red covered son, he hopes that nothing happens to him; after all, his son is all he has left. Seeing him so distressed like this really hurt him, heart deep. The air was starting to smell vile, he could only think on how much blood is staining the grounds.

With one last look at his tormented son, he made his way outside the room, just in time to see the front door of his house get blown away into nothing. There standing was a red haired male with a good build up, his hair was long, and all around as the wind keep blowing it everywhere, his eyes were a cold golden topaz, and with no emotion to his face, he gazed up to Minato's face, whom stood frozen where he stood. The golden eyes soon grew a slight orange, with defiance, and hatred as they locked on their target.

Kyuubi smiling at the man he knows he has found, blonde hair and blue eyes, which is not common. Slowly, like predator, he makes his way around the place towards Minato. The man clearly debating on running, he can feel the awful aura that Kyuubi is spreading. It is sickening; Minato almost cannot breathe by how intoxicating it is. He see's Kyuubi making his way towards him, this unknown man which fearsome power.

"Who are you?" Minato's shaky voice reached Kyuubi's ears, and filled him with relish at how scared Minato was sounding. He may look calm now that he got over his shock, but one cannot hide the slight tremors that surround his body. No, to Kyuubi, he could clearly sense and see all of the blonde man's fears and it was impeccable. Minato was just thinking of his son. He has seem to quite down which is weird, although being so close to the door, to the room that resides Naruto, he can hear the quiet whimpers leaving his sons mouth.

Was Naruto finally calm?

Finally, Kyuubi shows some kind of emotion, almost preferring the blank cold look, is a smile, a grin of sharp canines, glistening, promising pain. "Hello there, the names Kyuubi and I come for your heart!" Kyuubi had no self-restraint as Sasuke did; he was quick to the point. The words were like frozen water being thrown upon Minato. That sentence, that one little sentence was filled with malice, almost sounding as close to elated insanity, and it filled Minato with terror. Starring wide eyes at the red haired male, now known as Kyuubi, he watches as Kyuubi swings his arm his way, and the red mist powering his swing send Minato flying to the wall.

A sickening crack sounded through the whole house along with Minato's pain filled scream. Minato grimaces as he slides to floor, blood on the walls, as his head is now holding an open wound…

Kyuubi smirked at his work, the man was unconscious, and he took a calculated step into the house, so he could reach the man and take his heart…this had almost been too easy.

A howl tore through the silence and the door to Naruto's room was blasted apart startling Kyuubi…Naruto had woken up…

* * *

Obsession: I know, it's been a long time since this was updated.

Narruby: ...

Obsession: Sadly. not here T-T but she thanks you for reading and reviewing!

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALERT! Narruby23 has changed her penname to Terror'23. **

**A Collaboration of**: **Terror'23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

* * *

******Apron-Sting: : A Failed Weapon **

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke felt the needle prick his finger, but did not say anything as he watched Danzo draw out some of his blood. The red liquid fluidly slipped out of him through the needle and into a tube, where it collected itself. Sasuke did not have to question what his 'master' was doing, Danzo always checked his blood and its built. He always checked the blood of the others as well and compared them for his own experimenting purposes.

Mildly watching Sasuke was repulsed by the sight of Danzo looking at his blood, looking it over with a perplexed and sick look on his face as he stared at it, and then got some to look it over under a microscope. Sasuke looked around the room with boredom as he decided to ask Danzo what he needed, "Where did you send Kyuubi, so early?" Danzo smirked, proud of his greatest masterpiece, and looked over to Sasuke, showing confusion as to how Sasuke knew, Sasuke did not look at him.

"Just a mission Sasuke, my dear, just a simple mission" Danzo licked his lips, and got back to what he was doing. Sasuke did not question it, and just waited until he was let go. Obviously, Danzo wanted this mission to be reckless to have not sent anyone with Kyuubi. The red headed man was a time bomb ready to explode. He soon noticed the monitors, and as Danzo was finished, he dismissed him, but Sasuke saw that something unreal was happening with Kyuubi.

There was a blond male there, a different one, with unnatural power. '_Who are all these people, who are like us…Danzo, what is he hiding from us?_ _Obviously, you sent Kyuubi not to just get something, but to learn about something else…what does he want to learn?_'

Sasuke left before Danzo noticed that he now knew something.

* * *

Kyuubi moved out of the way, and felt the new power surging within the house. It was new and potent.

The power rolling of Naruto was tremendous. The blond boy was out of bed, and looking around, loudly growling, Naruto took one glance at his father, and with a snarl, eyes flashing bright red in anger, he sped to Kyuubi. Kyuubi shocked at the new comer with powers almost similar to his, was shook out of his stupor when it started to rush his way. It was easy to move away, but something told him that this person was not someone to be played with…now…this person was someone new. This person was like him in many ways and for the first time, something gripped him to not want to fight. Something unusual for him, Kyuubi, to let himself be scarred and brought down as if it was nothing.

Yet that voice now ringed loudly at his ears.

"I told you to leave them alone, these people have done nothing to you, and now you decide to attack my home, my father." Naruto was angry, the haze around his eyes were impeccable. Blasting his power towards Kyuubi, he managed to get Kyuubi a bit farther from his father's unconscious body. Kyuubi gritted his teeth at the power protruding out of Naruto's body and once it hit his own body, he could not help backing away, almost as if it burned him. The power of this individual was almost disturbing to Kyuubi, and for some reason, he could not bring himself to hurt this person.

Unknown to Kyuubi, everything that was happening was being watched by Danzo, because of the headgear Kyuubi had.

Naruto once more snarled at not getting Kyuubi farther than just before the door, he wanted this guy out, away from his father, and out his home. Concentrating on an orb on his right hand, he slowly made it vast, the orb brightly glowing red, taking on a blood red color, signifying its power. Naruto swiped at Kyuubi face with his right hand containing the suppressed power. Kyuubi with wide eyes tried to dodge it, but Naruto was faster. Right hand roughly connecting with Kyuubi's face, the head gear cracking to nothing fell away from Kyuubi's face, all that would last be seen by Danzo would be bright red eyes, snarling at Kyuubi.

Seeing Kyuubi head turn to the side, wide open, Naruto grabs Kyuubi by his hair, curling his fist around him and pulling him to the air just to bring him back down to the ground. Naruto watches at Kyuubi's body bounces up the ground, coughing up his blood, revenge for what he did to him father. No one, hurt his father, and after all his begging…this person…this person. Naruto did not know what else to do, so he stalked towards Kyuubi, all he could think about was bringing him pain, pain, and more pain just as he did his father, and all those people.

Straddling Kyuubi, in order to keep him from running or doing anything else, he grabs the wrists of the hands that try to push him off and hold them towards him pushing them down and holding them between his legs. Kyuubi grunted, for the first time feeling pain shooting through his body, and looks away, his eyes tightly shut. Then he feels the other male grabbing his face between two hands, and they force him to look at the blond male's face, into his own eyes…and time seems to freeze…

Kyuubi, looking at the tanned face with whiskers upon his face, the bright bred glowing eyes: they astounded him. The voice that had stopped him for just a second was full force now in his, before him. But he was not to blame, not when he was frustrated, now when the helmet that was on his head, made that voice sound so distant and far away, like the annoying buzzing of a bee.

Naruto shook, he himself feeling odd as he looked into those golden eyes, and then he started to mutter, "I said to stop, you didn't stop. Why must you try to hurt me, don't you see, I'm trying to reach you…please" The voice that was telling him to stop, they came from this boy, shock filled Kyuubis body, confusing him.

Naruto could only stare at the stranger before him in wonder, the red slowly fading from his eyes to a light violet. Slowly lifting one hand, he traces the face before him, the pain that was residing in his body was gone now, now that he had what he unconsciously wanted, the killer of all the innocent people. He wanted him, and him being close somehow calmed him from his fit of sudden rage. This is the darkness he craved for and that had taunted him…it was his.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered, his eyes searching that face he slowly caressed. He felt as though he should threat on low grounds, for they were enemies, one who fought to save the innocent and the other with violence to damn the world.

Kyuubi could not help but lean into the warm hand on his face, the eyes that once shown so red were now a light violet almost turning to the bright blue he knew they were. Moreover, once asked, he could not deny, or keep himself from answering; "I'm Kyuubi" Kyuubi could not help but say that as if it were obvious. Slowly as to not startle Naruto, he freed one of his arms; leading it to the tanned face, he slowly traced the whiskers. Softly, and gently, two words that would never have been used to express what he would do.

"Who are you?" Naruto felt his breath hitch at the sensual tone Kyuubi had taken and the hand tracing his markings felt amazing. It made him nearly arch his body at the sensation, pure raw pleasure that it felt so good. Why, he wondered, if this man was evil, did his touch feel so good.

Breathing out the words, Naruto responded, "I'm Naruto." Naruto did not know what was going on, one minute he was angry and the next on top of an enemy who had harmed his father, making him feel whole, and elated. In a daze, Kyuubi slowly got his other arm free from under Naruto, and lightly pushed Naruto away so he could be below him, to where he was on top Naruto. A sense of power, yet uncontrolled need wafted over his body, as he tried to possess the one under him.

Naruto did not know why he was allowing this, it just felt right, he felt as though he should trust him, but it was wrong, he harmed his father. The conflicting emotions swaying inside them confused them. Kyuubi slowly brought his aura up and pushed Naruto to do the same. Their auras expanding towards each was almost like slow motion. Almost as if, they were interchanging their emotions, their presence, who they were to each other.

Once Naruto felt their auras touch each other, he could not help but whimper in need. Kyuubi groans at the sensations that their auras brought to him. Pressing more into Naruto, and hearing Naruto moan made him feel as though what was once missing was now returned. His being, his soul, his heart, felt complete in ways that he couldn't describe. Their auras started to blend, together they were almost about to become one…if only they were not snapped out of their daze.

"NARUTO"

Naruto snapping out of it broke his aura away from Kyuubi, when he heard his father and managed to push Kyuubi of him, panting, and facing his father with wide eyes. He felt like he had just been caught doing something he should have not, something that was very intimate and private that his father should not have seen. Above all, he was disheartened to feel slight shame for forgetting his father was even there, and hurt.

Kyuubi realizing what just happened, takes one final look at Naruto and with an unknown wrenching emotion, he disappears into the fine night of the now darkened sky. He feels he has no other choice, and can do much more, than leave.

* * *

Pein and Konan stood before their destroyed home, and the dead bodies all around. There was not much they could do about the people that had died, but at least they could rebuild the city. Pein lifted his hand, and a gust of wind rushed around like a vacuum, taking away all the dead bodies and cleaning out all the trash and piled it up in ball up in the air. As he cleaned, Konan rebuild all the buildings around, making it look as if nothing had happened.

Not when the night seemed so calm.

"What are we going to do Pein, whoever is coming here is killing every human in sight…" she trembled a little "they even attacked the hospital, babies died"

"I know Konan, we need to get serious" It hadn't even been a week, and they had already been attacked again "We are going to have to separate, and set up guards by two in each city and this time be ready for an assault" they had been late for this one, and the day was already setting. The worry had grown when Itachi and Kisame went missing, but them missing was nothing compare to what had happened here.

* * *

Kyuubi ran into the dead of the night, torn, and feeling completely dethatched, it was a new feeling for him. It hurt, it almost felt like he had been ripped in half just when he had been feeling whole, but it did not seem to matter anymore. He sighed, as he stopped in his tracks looking up at the moon, and its impeccable silence. What was he going to do?

He could not go back…not without that man's heart…

But if he did, then he would destroy the chance of ever having what he had just felt, that boy…Naruto…and that was something he didn't want to risk.

Rebellion grew in his heart, and he walked into the darkness. He had made his choice. He alone, was going to face Danzo, and he did not care what his punishment would be. Right now, nothing could compare to what he had been torn away from. He could not complete this mission, and he did not want anyone else being sent to complete it for him.

He had to go back.

* * *

Naruto's whole being was shaking as he looked at his father with saddened eyes. "Dad…we have to get you to a hospital" Minato shook his head, no, and reached for his son to bring him into an embrace. "Dad?"

"No…I'm alright, I am just glad you are safe…I thought he was going to kill you" Naruto hugged his dad back, thinking the man was silly. He wanted so badly to tell him, no dad, Kyuubi would not have hurt me, but something told him to not say anything. He could not, because he did not know. He did not know, and right now, all he could feel was torn. "Kyuubi, i hope to see you again. Soon," For once, the darkness that had once been around him had dissipated into nothing.

But it hurt, it hurt.

'_I can't feel Kyuubi…where did he go?' _

* * *

Obsession: Hello everyone, it has been some time. But here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews!

Terror'23- (Has disappeared off radar) -

Obsession- This is her Fav part, she wrote most of it...:)but Unfortunately once more my partner in crime isn't here, but she's thankful as well. _COme back!-


	10. Chapter 10

**ALERT! Narruby23 has changed her penname to Terror'23. **

**A Collaboration of**: **Terror'23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

* * *

**********Apron-Sting: : A Failed Weapon **

**Chapter 10**

Danzo was furious, you could almost see steam coming out of his ears, and his face was red. His yelling from anger and frustration at Kyuubi's fail left him astounded. Danzo had stopped yelling his insults now, and was breathing heavily with his anger, not really knowing what he was going to do, but thinking of something devious. "You failed Kyuubi, I do not accept failure, what do you have to say for yourself?" The words were practically spat out, and Kyuubi, victim to the words that his Master was spitting at him simply glared defiantly. '_Yeah it felt great_' Eyes internally rolling at the thought had him grimacing; it was disgusting having this sick man's spit-germs on him. Kyuubi looked at the man with narrowed golden eyes. It would not help that his wounds were all healed already, but he had to come up with something since he could not exactly fight physically, at least he could try verbally. Licking his lips he decided to respond with what he thought should be sufficient.

"You saw him, I know you did, he wasn't human, and he was strong…They are not all human, you know, sending only one of me could have been a mistake…there are more than one." Kyuubi muttered those words with disdain, pain was still coursing through his body, and the loss of that beautiful boy had him wanting to go back. Danzo kept quiet for a while after what Kyuubi said. In his own world, Danzo kept thinking of the boy he had seen, with such power, a kid who had brought Kyuubi back to him without his kill. Was that child even stronger than his own pet…no, he would not allow that!

The heart of that man, Minato, Oh he will have. For now though, it can wait. He did not need his pets associating with freaks that were not even worth his time! He was also not going to explain anything to his pets, and he did not need them asking him questions as to who the other people with powers were as well, "And what? Your helmet was destroyed? Is that why you're not wearing it?" Danzo sarcastically replied to Kyuubi, he knew that he had miscalculated on this mission. Not expecting such surprises.

"Yes it was destroyed to nothing during the fight." The red headed male said as if it was nothing. Growling at Kyuubi, Danzo stomped up and down this office and then stopping to a halt, a grin setting on his face, the idea he had been waiting for finally formed.

"I see…those things are a little too big. Well since the helmet for you didn't work, we'll just give you the same treatment Sasuke has, and then nothing will be able to destroy your link to me." Danzo tilted his head, and then snapped "Sit down" Kyuubi growled, but did as he was told, knowing that was best for now. He moved towards the solitary chair that Danzo kept on the other side of his desk and sat down. Danzo snapped his fingers, and walked in front of Kyuubi.

Danzo reached for Kyuubi's long red hair and started to run his fingers through it, contemplating on cutting it. That was when Kyuubi noticed that thing; IT looked like a small gremlin that had entered the room, holding something small in the palm of his hand. This made Kyuubi's eyes widen. Before he asked what Danzo was going to do, he felt his hair be tugged harshly to the side, making his head turn "Oh Kyuubi, I don't think I can trust anyone doing anything to any of you, my dearest pets" Danzo pulled his hair back, revealing his ear, "You are going to receive a chip like Sasuke's"

"What…"

Before Kyuubi knew it, he felt something be pressed to the lobe of his ear, something sharp that it stung like nothing before. He clutched at his ear, and felt the pain go through his head, the **neurons** popping in explosive pain, almost as if his skull would split…was this the pain Sasuke felt when he received his? Danzo checked that it tied to Kyuubi's nerve endings, and smirked, before getting angry again, "There, we are done." Danzo scoffed, letting go of Kyuubi's hair harshly "Get out of my sight" Kyuubi nodded, and left, the stinging sticking to him in massive pain. It hurt his jaw, and it hurt to breathe.

He started to walk to his room, and on his way, he saw Sasuke standing there. The solitary raven looked out of place standing against a wall of massive white. He watched as Sasuke eyed him, and his eyes settled on the chip that was on Kyuubi's ear. "What happened?" he asked his tone soft but firm. Kyuubi was in pain, and felt frustrated again, so he decided to snap at his leader.

"I failed the mission, what else would happen!"

"Hn" Sasuke was not faced, and narrowed his eyes, "Come to my room," Kyuubi growled but did as he was told and followed Sasuke inside his room. Sasuke then had him sit down on a chair there, and the small raven reached to touch his ear, softly with his pale hand, the soft pale thin fingers were cold. Kyuubi flinched on instinct when it just brought upon more pain.

"Ouch, Sasuke, that fucking hurts" Sasuke slowly nodded, moving away to sit on a chair opposite Kyuubi. Kyuubi watched him enviously. "Hey, how do you deal with it, it seems like you have no real emotions at all, or feeling, fuck this damned thing hurts so bad" Kyuubi clutched his head. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"That's because, you are feeling Kyuubi. You have to dethatch yourself"

"What?"

Sasuke pointed to his chip "This here, Danzo had Chiyo create it and perfect it, but he killed her. Now, I don't know what she learned, and if she even passed it to Danzo, but this here is to regulate our thoughts, and our emotions" Kyuubi stared at Sasuke in disbelief, but then regarded the raven a little more when he looked away with a stressed expression on his face. "To detach myself I can no longer think about my hatred, I can deal with that, what I can't deal with is that I can no longer hear… _him_" he said.

"What…no longer hear who? If it's Danzo, that would be awesome!"

Sasuke looked down to the floor, shaking his head. "Not Danzo," Sasuke did not look up, "I don't know, it's just a voice in my head. It started ever since I had been born…and then my mother asked me to search for…someone" Sasuke shrugged, and looked at Kyuubi "It really wouldn't be worth putting them in danger, but I have been thinking about searching for them, wherever they are"

"Sasuke…that voice…you hear one to" Sasuke nodded turning to look at Kyuubi suspiciously. "But"

"I haven't recently Kyuubi, I have to keep my mind clear of all thoughts, and emotions or it will hurt me. This thing…I think it can rip our skulls in half"

"Sasuke, I met the one behind the voice in my head…I felt him close to me…how can I just ignore it and put it out of my mind when I crave it, how Sasuke?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Kyuubi's desperate expression.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, a little amazed and envious Kyuubi had met the one behind the voice in his head. He had yet to meet his "But you'll have to, if you want to protect whoever they are, dispel your emotions for them, your thoughts, for them" Sasuke looked around. "Danzo is always watching us" he whispered "testing us and trying to figure us out, we can't let him, I fear our rooms will no longer be safe to just ourselves anymore,"

"Sasuke" Kyuubi whispered, and nodded his head. He knew Sasuke was right, the only place they had any left privacy was their room, but it seemed like Danzo himself now did not want them to have that. "Alright…how do I clear my mind then?" He looked almost pleading, and Sasuke shook his head looking at him.

"Just stop thinking"

"Huh"

"Stop, asking questions, stop thinking, stop reaching out stop feeling"

"Oh" Kyuubi nodded, and did as he was told. It was not, the easiest thing to do, and it was impossible for any other to do so, but they were not human. It was hard, but not impossible. He stopped thinking, feeling, reaching out; everything and he pain was gone. He felt numb, so utterly numb that it scared him, and he looked at Sasuke. Numbness…was this all that was left of them, nothing but coldness…where they ever going to reach the light? It made life almost not worth living. He could almost understand Sasuke a lot more, "Hey, Sasuke, do you have a plan to escape all this? I can't live like this anymore"

Sasuke smirked, and nodded his head "I'll be easy to escape any of this, Danzo by himself is no match, but, right now you, and I are not the only ones with this" he pointed to the chip. "Danzo demonstrated its potential, this will crack our skulls if we dare defy them, it is why Kimimaro and Karin are now working on a way to disable it. If we disable it wrongly, we are dead either way; we are just like toys in his sick game Kyuubi." Sasuke shrugged "What else can we do right now"

Kyuubi growled, angrily as he grasped Sasuke's shoulder and shook him violently "Sasuke, you don't understand" he said, as he stopped and looked at the raven in his deep black eyes, ignoring his aching head. "Sasuke when I was outside, that freedom, and when I met him, the _pleasure_…you have no idea…what it is, you can't live in this numbness, you can't, I can't"

"I know" Sasuke whispered even though he was not sure what Kyuubi was talking about. "We won't, none of us will" but he agreed, they had to leave this hell behind. He smiled, and Kyuubi dropped to his knee's before him, and startled Sasuke by pressing his face into his lap.

Kyuubi was crying.

Emotions were such a waste of time, but feeling Kyuubi's warm tears damp his lap, Sasuke felt like he had forgotten something. Something very important.

* * *

Pein had made the order.

They each had to leave home, in teams of two, and keep the cities safe. Kisame had been paired with Itachi to look over the City if Sound. Although Kisame was more worried about Itachi than anything else they had to do. Itachi just looked so solemn lately. He was, at last fed up "What's wrong, Itachi, you have been acting weird since the first time you helped Naruto calm down, what's wrong!" he snapped, "Why don't you tell me" Kisame reached for Itachi and shook him. "Tell me"

"Stop" Itachi coldly and sharply said, making Kisame stop but the man refused to let him go. "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you"

"You are worrying me Itachi"

Itachi pushed Kisame away, and turned, making his way out of the room. He understood, Kisame was worried, he felt that he should not be, and paused just outside the door "Kisame, I can't hear him anymore, that is why I am stressing. Everything has been silent for the past two days"

Itachi then moved to walk out but he felt his hand be gripped. Itachi was about to snap at Kisame for touching him but was stopped when the next words left Kisame's lips: "You hear a voice in your head, too?"

"Too?" he questioned.

Kisame nodded "I never thought about it much, just a small buzzing here or there, or when I was alone a random word, and I would get confused but, there was never anything so I never paid attention to you. It's odd that you do" Itachi watched him for a moment, "But you are right, recently that familiar voice has left my head and with it an empty ache in my heart."

"Hm, it's odd then…" Itachi murmured as Kisame let go of his hand and allowed him to walk back in the room. He could consider everything, and bring it to light as much as he could, what he could understand, and what he could see. He knew for sure that Sasori and Deidara would always act close and know what the other was thinking. If either was in pain, both seemed to suffer it, and it seemed the same for Konan and Pein. They were always connected to each other. He and Kisame were the only one's single around here, and they had more members of Akatsuki out there, and maybe one of them was single, but everyone else seemed to come as a pair. It also did not seem to just happen at random, you could not just pair up two people together and expect them to have that level of connection. No one even knew how many more kids Danzo produced and let go as his failures that he would forget about. Still, it has been seventeen years of near silence, nothing happening that it almost made them forget what Danzo had done.

Almost, if it were not they the ones that had to hide every day and suffer with the confusion of what they were. So many had even gone insane and killed themselves.

"What do we do about that, then Itachi?"

Itachi turned to look at him "I don't know I haven't heard the voice in some time." Itachi sighed; "I can't track the owner down this way" Kisame nodded.

"Then, we'll search with nothing; we can start with leads as to who that small male that looked like you was" Realization hit Itachi then. He still had that lead, he was going to have to find that male that Deidara and Sasori saw, and see who he was. Why did he look like him….something told him that was where he was going to find his answers?

"You're right" he said, and started to pack his clothes faster "We have to go now Kisame…" Kisame nodded, and packed quickly as well. It did not take more than ten minutes before both of them were out the door.

It was two days later, Danzo had called another meeting. He had another mission that he wanted completed, this time he wanted the heart of a snake. For now, he would put Kyuubi's failed mission out of his head, and strive on. He was still going to get Minato's heart; there was no doubt about that. That man had escaped him a long time ago, and it was time he got him back and paid for taking one of his best experiments. His wife, Kushina. He smiled at his small military of creations, his dearest pets, and smiled. They were his.

"There is a new mission, and I will send two of you this time," Danzo said, giving a sharp look to Kyuubi who had failed him. Kyuubi glared, he knew he had failed, but he also knew that there was no chance in hell that Danzo was going to let him go on this mission. Kyuubi hated the idea of that, he wanted to go out once more, and find Naruto, but like Sasuke had told him. He had to place Naruto, and the thought of going outside out of his mind, and lock it in his heart if he ever wished to keep him safe. Keep both of them safe. "Now, you must be wondering what the mission is," Danzo wagged his finger at Sasuke who stepped forward

Sasuke did not bow or call him master, but then again what was new. And like always he was the one who was able to get away with such disrespect.

Danzo then looked at the rest of his creations, whom to choose; whom to chose, he smirked "And the one who'll be joining Sasuke, is you Suigetsu" The others looked at Suigetsu with slight envy and anger, since he got lucky. Suigetsu on the other hand could not believe he would be going out in a mission with his beloved leader, since he, like Sasuke more than Danzo. He stepped forward and stood next to Sasuke, well this was a nice turn of events. Kyuubi must have messed up bad for Danzo to even consider him, it was more like a mock. It felt good.

"Alright, listen up you two, see this man here" he lifted up a picture of a very pale skinned man, to the point his skin was a blue gray, and he had long hair and golden eyes. "This man is named Orochimaru, he did me wrong once, but that doesn't matter to you." Danzo said and looked Sasuke in the eyes "You know what I want, don't you sweetheart?" Sasuke gave a sharp nod. "Don't fail me, you are dismissed"

Sasuke moved to leave, and Suigetsu followed behind him. As soon as both were gone, Danzo turned to the rest of his dear pets.

"As for the rest of you, I have a new special training that I feel will be perfect for you to carry out" Danzo's odd smile had all of them stiffening up. The fact that Sasuke was not here anymore meant that they had to listen to him, their leader was gone. Sasuke was the only one who could ever change Danzo's mind on anything. "This is what all of you need to do…"

As Danzo was talking, Kyuubi looked at the door where his brothers had just left, and had to wonder what more Danzo was planning. Sasuke seemed to know what it was, and something told him that he was going to have to stick close to the small raven-haired boy if he ever wished to survive. The problem was that he felt like he was the only one in the dark. Kyuubi turned his attention back to Danzo, in time to catch "and Tayuya and Kyuubi, I know I said you are going to spar, but I want each one of you to fight until one of you is _**dead**_"

All of their eyes were wide…it was clear; this was the reason he had sent Sasuke away.

Sasuke would have argued with his view.

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu, once on the surface felt as though it were heaven, the heaven that they were about to destroy. Suigetsu, being his first time on the surface could not help but to twist and turn, to look up and down, or to just breathe in the fresh air. What was this green stuff? Oh he knew, he seen it in his books. Leaves, trees, and millions of them for miles, the skies were dark with such a bright round moon, they were better than he had ever pictured. They smelt and felt better than he could have ever dreamt! Everything was ten times much better than anything he could have ever reproduced mentally. How was such a place possible?

Sasuke deciding to get things over with started a measured pace so that Suigetsu wouldn't be missing anything of what there really is nothing to see, Sasuke can't find what's so fascinating about the surface, all he likes is the fresh air and the liberation it gives him. But other than that, it was nothing but a lonely pain that consumed him. "Suigetsu, move it, we have a mission." Sasuke's voice sounded almost bored. Like if this was an everyday routine to him.

"Che, I'm coming, excuse me for trying to enjoy my first time here." Suigetsu couldn't have said that more pleasant, instead it was filled with sarcasm and venom, only because he wish he could stay in the surface where he would have no one ordering him around. For a moment, he felt a sharp rush through his skull and then it was gone. Odd. He still liked it.

Sasuke chose to ignore that comment and focused more of the man that has now become his target. Danzo had said that he moves a lot in order to cover his tracks. And that just makes it better, a chase always made Sasuke's blood boil in hope of catching his prey and killing him off. And what sounded more pleasant about this idea was that he got to see more of the outside world and search for him…Itachi. "This way" Sasuke now in the lead, lead both he and Suigetsu through the dark woods, in the direction of where people resided and where once more, havoc shall be brought upon them.

There really was no simpler way of doing this. Sneaking into an unknown village they soundlessly passed through looking for the man with golden eyes and sickly complexion. Dark eyes and light purple lavender eyes moved back and forth through the pitch darkness. Seeing at how dark it is, they know that it is nighttime, the people unsuspecting of the dangers that the night has stored for them. Almost saddening at how many will not know how many of them will die

Suigetsu seeing a woman stumble through the night with tight clothing barely leaving anything to the imagination caught her in a binding hold. It was not even hard; it seemed this woman did not have much restraint. The woman let out a startled gasp as she stared wide eyes at her capture, and was frightened of what she saw, after all Suigetsu is not you normal daily looking guy.

"You, lady with the weird hair, we are looking for a man named Orochimaru, golden eyes and pale complexion with almost dark black hair." The woman not knowing who he was talking about shook her head in negative response. Suigetsu sadistically grinning replied his answer to the woman's ignorance.  
"Wrong answer" Slashing at her neck to the point it dangle barely on her neck, he dropped her lifeless body with no care of the world. A sickening thud was all that echoed through the silent night.

"Let's keep moving" Sasuke was debating on just destroying the pathetic village; they could not go around asking one person at a time for a stupid man who wronged Danzo. Suigetsu sighed frustrated, as they just moved along, trying to find people. They weren't going to get any answers at this time, when most were asleep.

"Fuck this; let's annihilate this pathetic excuse of a village." Suigetsu with his crude language, started to gather is energy around him, the glow of an aquatic color surrounding his body, lowly growling he started to concentrate on his power, to blast it out and destroy the village, less obstacles in their way.  
Sasuke raising an eyebrow at his foolish companion decided to just move a nice distance away, away from the hell Suigetsu was about to unleash.

Suigetsu finally reaching his point, unleashed his power in massive ball of energy, almost as if expanding it from his body. Buildings and houses that were near him were obliterated and the people within nothing but dust now, a loud crack sounding through the area, signifying the buildings unable to hold up any longer. The buildings fell, snapping into pieces, shredding about and creating a deserted and cleared new area.

From the sky, Sasuke with boredom watched Suigetsu have his fun.

The loud rumblings of buildings falling were all that could be heard for miles, unknowingly they had given away their position and their unknown half's were on their way…

* * *

Itachi and Kisame had already been given orders to patrol during this night, keep a look out for things, and to keep everyone as safe as possible. It was clear that they were not to sleep, as they had reached their new quarters, they did not have time to unpack. It was not a problem for either of them; they did not have to sleep at all if they wished it to be so. As they looked out for the night, Itachi grew bored and started to think about the voice in his head and how it was strange that Kisame also had someone speaking to him in his head, why them?

Having so much time to think about it all irritated Itachi. "Stop thinking so much" Kisame said as he jumped out of the window of their new quarters, "Let's go and explore"

Itachi nodded and followed.

As they were both strolling down the path of the forest near the village, they suddenly felt the ground tremble; both almost went tumbling to the ground at the unexpected occurrences. The large chunking and cracking of buildings caving becoming very apparent, someone was attacking the village nearby. Not only attacking it, but it looked like they were demolishing it to nothing.

"Itachi?" Itachi nodded at the question Kisame wanted to ask.

Whatever, or whomever, had been killing of their people… were back. Both of them quickly got to their feet and rushed to see what was going on, and hurried to catch whoever it was and stop them once and for all.

Time had not been wasted.

* * *

Tayuya stood back, her long pink reddish hair was long behind her, and she had on a white dress, and white shorts underneath. Her red eye eyes narrowed, and she moved to her stance. Her perfect flawless white skin had remained untouched during any singled battle and she planned for it to stay that way. She would rather Kyuubi die than she, she had so much to look forward to. She did not want to have to die without having to go up on the Outside and meet the world. She still wanted to see the world, outside, and she wanted to see what her other brothers had. It was not fair if she would die here, and now, no she could not allow that!

Kyuubi watched the determination on Tayuya's eyes and knew she was really going to go all out in the fight. One thing he really disliked about the girls was how flexible they were, he was going to have to directly hit her to slow her down. His gold eyes locked with her own ruby ones and they ignored everyone else that looked at them with worry.

Kimimaro, who was on the sides, looked his emerald eyes to Danzo. He blamed him, if anything should happen to either of them. Everyone would blame Danzo for the death of their kind.

Karin panicked, her heart racing at the thought of Tayuya dead, and she was fear stricken. Shocked to the point that she was frozen where she stood.

Danzo crossed his arms, and snapped his fingers. That meant it was time to go and commence the fight, and he was tired of their stand still. 'Here goes my all' Tayuya thought, as she was the first to move, her speed fast as she moved towards Kyuubi, her eyes narrowed, and glowing brightly. Her nails elongated, and she struck, forward, but Kyuubi was not falling for it and moved out of the way, just in time to appear behind her and slam his fist into her back.

She cried in pain as she was slammed into the cold hard floor of the training grounds. And then Kyuubi surrounded himself by the red mist of his power, ready to pulverize her, but as he was about to slam his glowing red fist into her slim body, she turned towards him, her mouth opening, and allowing her vocals to hit the a high C sharp, making him wince and back away from her. It was then that everyone was covering their ears, and the sound of her voice traveled around the room.

"AAAh!"

Tayuya smirked, as she stopped, bringing both her hands up to her face, clapping them both up together. One hand was to the side, and the other fisted up, both leaving an opening on the end, where both her thumbs were. She pressed her lips to it, and what came out sounded like a flute, as she moved both her hands back and forth, slowly she wanted to get inside of his mind, and take control of his thoughts, to make him see something that really was not there. This move of hers took over all of the senses. Kyuubi, of course, not knowing this little feature from her, fell into the soft melody she was producing with her own breath and two hands.

He was startled though, when all of a sudden he was back in that house…Naruto, he thought. The house looked calm, but as if no one was living here. Wait…hadn't he just been fighting Tayuya, what was he doing here…no. Something was not right, what was going on? Where was he, really…?

"Ho" Danzo said, as he noticed Kyuubi's eyes become unfocused, and the way Tayuya's melody seemed to be the one to cause this.

Tayuya moved her hand to the side, a sword appearing in her hand. She controlled the wind inside here. '_I'm sorry Kyuubi,_" She bitterly thought. She then moved across the field, and raised her sword as she neared Kyuubi, ready to strike him down and kill him. Kyuubi, still lost inside his mind, did as Sasuke had asked him to do. Not think, and that alone cleared his senses to know that something was coming close to him, even if he couldn't see it, and moved out of the way just as Tayuya's sword came close, and nearly gutted him. Tayuya's eyes widened and she gasped. '_How?_' She wondered.

Kyuubi closed his eyes, so all that surrounded him was darkness.

He needed to concentrate, and before he knew it, he had broken through her spell. 'What was that' he wondered. She was no joke like any of the others. But no one played with him either way, lifting a hand up, he blasted his power towards her, slamming her figure to the cold concrete wall, and dragged it up, making her plead for him to stop. "Ahha, Argh" She growled, her eyes glowing red. And focused her own energy to wrap around Kyuubi's and slam him away.

She moved, fast, agile, and before Kyuubi knew it, she was free and near him, long nails and fangs, and she punched him. And started to scratch him in different directions, ripping his skin and making ribbons of blood flow out of him, as he tried in desperation to stop her assault. He turned his back to her, and felt her nails dig into him, scratching away his flesh as if it were nothing but butter on his bones.

'_No_' he thought…

* * *

Obsession: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Yes, I read your reviews about the last chapter not being long but these chapters really have no sense of consistency. some will be short, other like this one will be long. I guess you can count on the other being long as well. hehehehe

Terror: Thanking everyone for reading and reviewing. You make me smile with every review we get, and so sorry for going AWOL for a while :)

Obsession: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and anticipate what's next!


	11. Chapter 11

**ALERT! Narruby23 has changed her penname to Terror'23. **

**A Collaboration of**: **Terror'23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

* * *

**********Apron-Sting: : A Failed Weapon **

**Chapter 11**

Naruto numbly looked up at the white ceiling of the hospital.

His blue eyes were just as empty as his chest felt. The torn up feeling he felt inside, and with the struggle to not worry for his father were mixing him up inside. It was too confusing, and he was not sure anymore of what he wanted. Meeting Kyuubi had literally changed something within him forever, something so deep that it wrenched his heart in the most painful way.

A part of him no longer knew what to do, but the temptation was there, staring him in the face. Pein had issued an order for all of them to go and have a meeting, but they had left him behind for his father. At least, he had made the excuse that he needed to be his father until the man woke up and was conscious and alert enough.

He had insisted his father to come here and be looked over. He was glad to hear his father had not been severely hurt, just a minor cut through his head and that was it; he would get stitches and bandaged. Of course, for precautions, they were going to study him to make sure no damage had come to his skull or his brain. His father was being treated, and that worry was out of his mind, but after these few two days, the thought of Kyuubi weight heavily in his mind. Now he wished he would have gone with Pein and actually make an effort to find Kyuubi again, and keep anyone from hurting him.

He could not hear him since that evening when he came over, and then the connection, it had been a pure rupture of pleasure, but now…now where was he; it felt like Kyuubi had vanished from the face of the world. "Kyuubi, come back to me, why don't you ever listen to me, come back to me, I beg of you" Naruto closed his eyes, and cried. He did not know what was going on with Kyuubi, but he could only assume the worse when he was not even able to sense him anymore.

This empty feeling, Naruto hated it.

Sinking down the wall, he clutched his head and begged, hoping his voice would reach Kyuubi, wherever he was.

'_Come back, please, hurry…I feel so alone'_

* * *

'_No'_

The image of Naruto flashed into his mind, and he knows he cannot give up, his power flares and it pushes the rabid Tayuya away. He was panting hard, snarling from deep within his chest. He was angry and his chest was burning with a passion. He did not want to kill Tayuya, she is his sister, but one of them was going to die and it if was not her, it would be him. He could not afford to die, not when he wished to see Naruto once again, he could not die with just half himself, and he could not for his own selfish reasons. He needed Naruto, more than anything else in the world. Therefore, he was going to have to be the one to finish this.

His own nails grew long, and he moved fast, a rushing force towards her body that his power crushed into the wall. She was still fighting, with every ounce left in her. She also wanted to live, but he did not care much for her motive to live right now. Her power flared along with his, and both of them felt themselves repel against one another. Their powers sparked, brilliantly like firecrackers, red and white against one another.

It was like watching themselves mentally tare at each other, internally rip themselves apart. Tayuya soon started to scream, but Kyuubi did not allow her to reach a high pitch this time, not as he brought his fist up and down towards her throat. He did not need to hear her scream, her scream was curling and his nerve endings detested it. He did not need to hear her anymore, and as his golden eyes flared to a deep orange, he decided to make his last assault on her body.

Seeing as she was already running out of energy, she was done.

Kyuubi reached his hand to the side, his own sword appearing in his hand, and he brought it towards her. He slammed his sword into her body, right into her chest, where her hopes and dreams grew. She gasped, and gagged, her feet kicking as she lost her breath. The sudden tears in her eyes startled Kyuubi, and she smiled at him, even though she no longer could talk to tell him how much she hated that she had lost this battle. She knew she had lost, and even fooled herself that she could win, but she had wanted it so badly. She had wanted to be able to live so badly.

Her hands, that had come up to grip his own pulled at it, and her nails sunk into his wrist, wounding him one last time as her own little price. Her life slipped, past her chest, and down the side of his sword as her blood flowed steadily and swiftly down. There was only one way to end it, and that was to make her blood deplete from her body so she no longer could heal. His own blood flowed down her tight little hands, and down her arms, mixing with her own blood.

His sister was dying and it was his entire fault.

She looked at him, still struggling for life and then simply stopped to look him in the eye. "Make the most of your life…promise that to me" she whispered, past bloodied painted lips. That was when Kyuubi got to thinking, what if he was not the only one who was searching to be complete, maybe she had too. And now, she was dying and there was no way to change that, other that….they had to get rid of Danzo, How many more of them were going to die, before any of this was finished?

Deciding to place her out of her misery he pulled his sword away from her chest, and then sliced her head off. It fell and rolled down on the floor, silent and dead. She was no longer here. His own power receded and he landed on the floor, looking down, his eyes heavy as he looked at her dead severed head, and her now empty eyes. What had he done? This was not right. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and it was just like the burning of being torn. Danzo clapped his hands, proudly and self-satisfied.

"You do have some potential Kyuubi, I don't want to ever see you fail again" Danzo turned on his heal and as he left he said "Clean up that mess" They watched as small green gremlins entered the room with cleaning supplies and started to clean up the blood and mess. Tayuya was collected and placed into a black plastic bag. Kyuubi looked down at her, and shoved a gremlin away as he reached for her body and tore something away from it. Her heart.

He was going to get rid of it so Danzo could never have it, his fingers gripped it and soon fire surrounded it and charred it to nothing. He would not be reaching any immortality with the body of his sister!

On the other side of the room, everyone was startled when Karin cried out in pain and fell to her knees. She was loudly sobbing, and clutching her head. She felt cold, very cold, and it was hard to take it all in. she hated him, she hated Danzo. She was never going to forgive him for what he had done. "Karin" Kimimaro whispered and looked away, knowing her pain but not knowing what to do about that.

To Karin life had no more meaning, she felt as though she really was alone now, in a void so deep within spewing nothing but darkness; the cold surrounding her like a cloak. Tayuya, before her eyes had been slain, it is not as if she stood a chance against Kyuubi, but still deep inside she hoped for another escape. She had not even moved to stop this…because she never could have.

She could feel eyes on her, her anguished cry could not have been concealed, and wondrous eyes could not for their lack of judgment hold in their disgust at the weakness Karin was exuding.

"Tayuya, I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't even get to s-s-ay I l-loved y-y-you." The whimpered sobs escaped Karin. Kyuubi watching the whole thing play out felt shock run through his body, teeth clenching as realization ran through his body, and felt a twinge of sorrow for Karin; after all, if it were his vulpine mate, he knows he would be empty and hollow. Even now just being apart from him was hard on him.

Karin slowly picking herself up from the ground, wiped the shedding tears away, resolve slowly materializing within her… she had made up her mind. Walking away from the carnage, her only thoughts were… "Danzo, never again shall you put anyone to what I'm going through now, I shall avenge my beloved Mate, and rid this world of your existence."

"Are you finished?"

Suigetsu snorted as he turned to look at Sasuke. The small raven was sitting at the top of a pile of rubble, and metal, looking extremely impatient with him. "Yeah, boss-dude," Sasuke did not say anything to his companions remark. Blinking his eyes, he started to search around; two very potent powers were rushing their way. Noticing that Sasuke was suddenly on the alert, Suigetsu started to sense around, and smirked when he felt the two auras "I aroused some attention towards us, didn't I Sasuke?" he asked, with minimal dismay in his voice.

"Tch" Sasuke scoffed as he got to his feet, once more raising to the air "yeah, and a little too early for us to deal with this bull shit, we haven't even found the person Danzo wants" Suigetsu knew that it was true, they had drawn attention to early in their mission. This was his fault, but he was sure that both of them would be able to clean the mess. He jumped up into the sky suddenly, and stood next to Sasuke as he waited for whoever it was to come. Both of them scouted the area, but after a while could no longer feel exactly, where the two auras were coming from.

"Shouldn't we run?" he asked.

"No" Sasuke said "I want to see who they are before we leave…we don't have time to deal with them, but" Sasuke shrugged "I want to see them" just because Danzo was hiding something from them. Suddenly the energy was gone from their sensing range, and both went on the alert even more.

"I think they know," Suigetsu said.

"Well, this was no natural attack," Sasuke responded.

Suddenly a dark aqua attack came their way from behind, a flashing of blue and it hit directly towards Suigetsu, who groaned. _'Wha-what is going on, I didn't even feel this coming!_' Suigetsu's back met the cold hard ground and dirt, scrapping his back as he slid across and into some rubble. The white haired male hissed, never before having been wounded. Sasuke who was distracted looking down at his brother, did not notice the presence suddenly behind, him, not until a hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him down as well.

Of course, it would not be so simple to take Sasuke down completely, before the ground was hit, he moved his own legs to hit his attacker, and give him the advantage to get out from under him. Whoever had tried to grab him, and whoever had Suigetsu, it was obvious that they had planned to separate them from the beginning. It was like a shadow, something he really couldn't comprehend that was coming his way, moving faster than he had ever experience, but he managed to dodge every one attack, and finally unable when he felt a sharp hit to his gut and he was sent flying back into a pile of rubble.

That was odd, Sasuke thought, as he tasted blood in his mouth and the sudden jolt of pain in his back.

That was when anger rose within him.

That was when a large spark of electricity radiated out of him, snapping across the ground, and making a fine line between him and Suigetsu. Suigetsu had been pinned into the ground and kept there without being able to breathe, and was grateful once they were shoved off. Sasuke kept his blue wall of electricity and energy as he ran towards his fallen comrade, and helped him up "You alright?"

"Yeah, man" Suigetsu said as he rubbed his neck "I am going to kill whoever did this to me" Sasuke nodded. Both were angry, and whoever had dared mess with them was going to pay. Sasuke watched as Suigetsu's wounds healed and his own as well, before they were both standing once more, ready and as good as new, looking as though they hadn't even been touched.

On the other side of the wall, Kisame was panting with smoke coming out of him and blue electricity dancing through his hair. "What the hell was that, ouch?" He rubbed his head, and felt a jolting spark that made him drop his hand. Itachi came over to him.

"I think they figure our attack pattern, one of us alone and the other trying to sneak on them is not going to work anymore" Itachi said, as he looked at the flashing energy before him. It was incredibly potent, beyond even Kisame's level. Attacking the wrong enemy and one of them could be dead. Itachi could not even sense how powerful the other source was, but he knew that they were in for a fight of their life. This outcome was uncertain to them. Kisame spat blood out, frustrated.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I had him, I was about to kill him, but it was almost as if my own energy could not crush his neck"

"It's alright, these are not ordinary enemies, after all," Itachi said, remembering how hard he had received a hit to his own stomach. He had not detained him, but still. He could not let his guard down with this person. Both Kisame and Itachi both allowed their own wounds to heal and their blood to pump them back to new and fresh potential, as they were ready to fight all over again. What were they going to do now?

Getting an idea, Itachi knew it would be better to be on the offensive than the defensive, so raising his hand, a red charge of energy appeared in his palm and he moved it down, in no time at all intersecting the blue energy.

Sasuke and Suigetsu who were on the other side strategizing, were taken aback by the sudden attack that had been made on them. Sasuke growled, nearly being knocked down to his feet, as he brought both his hands up to press them against his blue wall, that suddenly turned white as it raised in power, his eyes flaring to a red color. "Sasuke" Suigetsu whispered, unsure as to what to do. Sasuke glanced at him once, and gave him a signal, nodding, Suigetsu grinned and leapt into the air.

Kisame watched in ewe that as for the first time, he watched Itachi's eyes turn red, and his red energy turn into a white potent color, matching the one he was attacking. Itachi was shoved even a little back, and he let out a grunt before pushing forward again. Whoever this was, was matching Itachi and they were just as strong. "Itachi," he was about to offer his help when he felt an energy slam down beside him, as he had moved out of the way. He turned his head, to see a white haired male, his eyes glowing a deep purple, and his own widened as the little brat made a move towards him. Sharp teeth peaking out of tight slightly pink porcelain lips, and Kisame felt himself be captivated by the divine sight before him. An odd urge not to hurt this person came over him, as he moved away from every assault of aqua energy.

He moved out of the way, but a sudden blast of blue energy had Kisame distracted as he watched it make its way towards Itachi. He knows that Itachi can handle himself, so he knows to be worried would be a foolhardy thing to do as Itachi's partner. Although, he cannot help but return to the problem at hand. One look at the boy that he was fighting was enough to stop him dead in the fight and because of that, he now suffers mild wounds from the cheap shot Suigetsu managed on him.

Straying a look to the shocked boy in front of him had him thinking if the boy had similar thoughts going through his head, it was frustrating to Kisame, knowing he could not just go right up to the kid and ask him. Kisame finally having enough of internal debate decided to risk a chance and started to step towards the boy. Determination showed in every of his steps, that alone seemed to startle Suigetsu into a brief pause in his assault, as if waiting for Kisame to attack. This man would be crazy to play with him.

Suigetsu snapped out of his stupor and could not help but look Kisame up and down, almost as if sizing him up, but not quite. Harsh winds kept blowing at his hair making it go astray, Suigetsu slightly tensing at the tall figure of his enemy becoming so close was quite something to be weary of; anything could happen…

"Why must you attack these people, does it feel great to be attacking and killing those weaker than you?" The rough voice of Kisame somewhat alerted something within Suigetsu to give a defensive scowl. Who was this person to question the motives he was born and raised to always love, and pursue? He himself did not question it, why should he have the right to.

"What the fuck would you know? Maybe that is just my favorite past time, and you? No one called your ass here… mind your own business." Kisame frowned at the rudeness that this mere child dare point at him. Like really? Get real. If it weren't for the unnamed attraction he kept feeling for the boy, Kisame would have long gone torn his head out, anything to keep the boy quite. It would have been divine to rip his mouth open.

Ignoring the questions Kisame decided on another route. "And what would your name be?" Snorting at the blue-skinned man, Suigetsu stared at him with a blank look, clearly stating that it also was not his business but was cut short and when Kisame leveled him with a harsh stare. Kisame had had enough, no more bullshit.

Suigetsu just sighed, as though he knew he was crossing lines, and with a stranger no less, but a stranger who happened to make him feel dizzy with desire as he drew closer. "Suigetsu" he muttered, rather reluctantly as if the words had been forced past his lips.

"Kisame" Kisame had decided since he would know his name, he might as well tell him his. The pull that Kisame has had that had vanished in a silent whisper was back with a vengeance. Kisame unable to hold it back could not help but whisper his silent dilemma to the child before him. "Do you feel it too, the pull of just wanting to crush into you, to feel your flesh, and make you mine?" Kisame watched as Suigetsu's eyes widened at the confession Kisame had made and felt his skin heat up. Suigetsu could feel a blush working its way to his cheeks and slowly nodded. Admitting to feeling the pull, that Kisame was talking about. For this moment, they could get lost in each other's eyes…

BOOMMM…

The sudden crash and shaking of the earth under their feet had snapped both out of their daze. Kisame watched as the other unknown kid kept trading blows with Itachi. Their powers were unrelenting and the field was their playground, although no fun was coming out of this, it's been a while since he has last seen Itachi go almost all out. The flashing power, of red clashing with blue was almost, enigma. It even had Suigetsu gapping, when his leader showed that he was not holding much of anything back. The ground under them shook, the wind around them seemed to pick up, and it just seemed to become a dance of power as they kept going at it.

Almost like in slow motion Kisame saw Itachi get distracted by the power in front of his point of view that missed when his opponent got behind him reading his second attack. Unable to hold in the distraught in his voice, he began to warn Itachi.

"ITACHI BEHIND YOU."

* * *

Itachi was getting sick of the game they were playing, unable to see the guys face clearly cause of all the rubbish, smock, flying amuck, and his own blue bright aura, and it was getting tiresome. Focusing his eyes, he could see that his opponent has a glistening stream of red running in the side of his lip. His flashing powers had managed to graze at the boy Itachi had been fighting.

The silent battle has made Sasuke frustrated, he could not lie and say that the voices which had disappeared were back again, screaming at him, yelling and screeching at him to stop the useless fighting. Sasuke frowning pushed back the annoying voices and continued to fire aim at his opponent. He was almost in desperation, he wanted it gone, but something kept pulling him back.

Itachi having a similar dilemma, although, his screaming was kept saying.

"**STOP YOU FOOL, ITS IM, IT'S HIM. TAKE HIM, OWN HIM, AND FORVER KEEP HIM.**"

Was the voice in his head delusional? It cannot be serious, does it not see that the guy was trying to kill him. Forget that. Itachi being so engrossed in his head was only able to stop the flying orb of power before him with his own, by then he heard Kisame scream.

"_ITACHI BEHIND YOU."_

The world seemed to have stopped for just a moment and Sasuke dissipated his attack as soon as he heard that name, and then he saw "Him" Itachi faced him. Itachi once fully turned, thinking he was going to be attacked, cocked his head slightly to the side taking in the royal beauty before him, finally getting a good look at him. Deep pain clenched within his heart.

'_He looks just like her… Mother…_'

"I-Itachi, Your Itachi?" locking gazes with him, Itachi just gave him a blank look, otherwise saying, Didn't you hear the blue fish just say I'm Itachi…To Sasuke didn't mattered, as he remember his mother talking to him within the womb. He remembers now, and he understood now. "Big brother..." Time seemed to stop completely for Itachi…

'_What…'_

* * *

"You should go to them"

Naruto was still at the hospital looking numb, and was startled out of his thoughts by his father's voice. He was not sure when his father had woken up, but he was glad. He turned to look at him with a look of concern, "I can't leave you here all alone, no matter how badly I want to go," he said, in a tone that left no real room for argument. Then again, Minato was not the kind of man to let that stop him from making argument.

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself" he haughtily said, "Besides, I can see that you are torn to leave."

Naruto bowed his head, shaking it slightly. He had never been able to hide things from anyone, not even his own father. And this new issue really had him distraught. But he felt like it was selfish for him to want to go search for someone when he had his own father here in the hospital. "Later," he muttered, "Let me stay here with you a while longer and then I will go on."

Minato smiled, and ruffled his son's head. "So long as you follow your heart, my son, I'll be happy with what you do"

Naruto grinned, appreciatively for his father's support. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

**Obsession**: Okay...haven't gotten in contact with Terror...don't know where she could be. and if you're reading this, i've sent to you the next chapter of this to look over. I'm sure you can spot the added scenes to this chapter as well :)

Oh -If you're a Harry Potter Fan check out her fics. Really good.

And if she were here she'd say thank your for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Collaboration of**: **Terror'23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

* * *

**************Apron-Sting: : A Failed Weapon **

**Chapter 12 **

For hours, simply contemplating, Karin sat in the vast darkness of her room, on how make the right move. She recalled the meeting Sasuke had called just after Kyuubi had left for his solo mission-after all, the redhead had been the only one missing. Now she better understood what Sasuke wants her to do without any hesitation on her part, and she will carry out her part, if only to save him and everyone else here from this sickened man. Even if it means she has to risk her own life, because as much as she liked anyone else, even Sasuke, without Tayuya, her life had lost meaning. Like a part of her had been torn away from her life.

'_Tayuya'_ Karin knows that she will never forget Tayuya, something she will have to live with or maybe she might be joining her soon. Karin is no fool, she knows what she is about to do is dangerous; nothing good comes out of something without first paying a price. She wants no more deaths, the pain and suffering they all went through should be enough, but no, Danzo just had to have a hidden agenda. That is why, it was necessary that they eliminate him-Permanently. Even if he is their creator, he should have known better than to oppress them.

He should have known better than to think he was God, and someone above them. He should have known better than to create weapons he knows were not under his total control without external help. His control was slipping. She didn't know if Danzo realized that yet, or if he was simply stupid enough to believe that he had a chance to actually continue controlling them.

Getting up she decides to freshen up, its time she made her move, and she hoped nothing went wrong. She couldn't afford to let anything go wrong. Moving quietly into her small bathroom, she washed her face, and looked over her appearance. She was ready. She moved out of the bathroom and quickly walked past her room; her door opened, and walked out with determination. She walked down the dark corridor deciding to drop by Juugo and Kimimaro's room before doing anything.

Juugo rarely left the room, since he had a hard time with his power, but otherwise those two are inseparable, ever since they first came to be they have been together, they shared a room and always did everything together. One did not go where the other could not, and that was why they were never sent out, but Danzo liked to study that closeness, one he could never grasp. Somehow, Karin got the vibe that they sometimes held a deep secret, one that can never be discovered or else something bad could happen. Karin cannot imagine one being without the other, only because that is all she has ever seen; **them together. **

Getting back to the point, they both knew of Sasuke's plan to get themselves out of Danzo's hands and Karin knew Juugo would support Sasuke. Reaching their room, she took a deep breath and then knocked lightly on their door she waited for one of them to open. It was Juugo. He was a much stronger front, and a good choice to open the door in case it would be Danzo.

Juugo, just looking at her, knew Karin would never be the same; her eyes were empty and all that could be seen was the sheer determination to accomplish the mission. Only to those close to her would be able to tell. "Please, come in." He murmured stepping aside to let her in. he then closed the door behind her, noting Kimimaro meditating on the room floor, she took a seat on one of the chairs. Juugo walked over to Kimimaro, sitting beside him, he leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made the silver haired male open his eyes. His startling green eyes regarded her, and he nodded, that was when they got down to business, as Kimimaro got a barrier around the room, in case they were heard.

They needed to make sure Danzo did not have a clue of what was to come.

"Alright, knowing how Sasuke is in a mission, first priority would be to rid ourselves of the leash Danzo has on us without him noticing. This so called earring he has placed on us is bothersome." Karin's emotionless voice echoed slightly through the room as she fingered the chip on the side of her ear lobe. It didn't hurt her like it did the others, but it still hurt her. Kimimaro was not surprised at her tone, being front row center to her pain had not been on his agenda, he couldn't sympathize with her but he felt somewhat sad for her, he knew what she had lost.

He hoped that nothing ever made him lose Juugo, he was his world, his everything, and most important, his mate. While everyone in this messed up organization was too fearful to even go behind their Masters back, other had the idea that to formulate a plan to get out was utter disgust. Did they like watching their loved ones die in front of them? It was pitiful. However, it was clear, Karin was ready to go all out now that she no longer held fear, and with Juugo by his side, he did not fear at all. They were ready, even if Sasuke was not here. Deciding to voice his thoughts, he made his own plans and planned to carry them out.

"Danzo has become too comfortable with owning _**obedient**_ 'pets' it's the time where he will be distracted most, he also does not have the man Kyuubi was meant to kill, that has him aggravating the most." Kimimaro could not help but think what was outside this pain of darkness that would cause Kyuubi to fail, he was after all one of the strongest fighters Danzo has. Even so, they still did not clue him in on this plan Kyuubi could be too reckless.

"Karin, when Danzo is in his room fitfully asleep shall you sneak into the office and get any form of information, the more the better. Main target of information we need is how to destroy these things in out ear, they are bothersome." Karin nodding at Kimimaro's suggestion seemed the right choice; she was smaller than both men were, and more agile. Her perfect control in hiding her aura was also exceptionally well. She was perfect for the job.

"Juugo, you will try to find anyone in this hell who wants to break free, and is willing to help, and those who are not-kill them. They will stand in our way when the time comes to take down Danzo, but when Danzo least expects it; we shall rain havoc on this plane and destroy any evidence of their ever being anything down here. No more, no more beings created and ripped from their mothers and no more fighting." Juugo agreeing with his mate found he could only agree with him, Juugo was not a fighting person at all, oh, he had power, the power he had; but he was mostly for peace, he has created for wrong purposes and that did not bold well with his nature.

He was more of a pacifist, if you will, but if his Kimimaro asked him, for him and his well being he would do anything.

"I will" Juugo nodded. That was when Kimimaro stood up.

"Now, that we have that settled, I will talk with Kyuubi and try to keep his reckless behavior in check. He will be the key to bringing down Danzo. Sasuke has already given me new information of the Serum that Danzo shoots into our systems, and how careless he has gotten about it since he placed these things on our ears." Kimimaro walked over to the small marbled desk, and sat down on the edge, his hand over a paper. "I have to warn you both, Danzo might not be just an old man anymore, within his research of us, he has also shot himself to become stronger than us to better control us…but there is a flaw. He's only human, altering just one letter in his DNA the wrong way, could kill him."

"Altering DNA?" Karin asked.

Kimimaro nodded "As Embryos, when he first tested on us, we were easily manipulated, and even added a more complex code to our own genetic makeup of DNA, and I have tested what that is. It's irreversible, of course, but-It can't work for an already form body. Once in the prenatal development, when we reach the fetus stage, is where everything starts becoming permanent, meaning, Danzo took advantage of the Critical period in our development. At this time, certain internal and external influences have a major effect, otherwise any other time, it would be minimal" Kimimaro raised a small tube. It was clear that Danzo had wasted his life in researching this and creating his own weapons that life for him was now running thin just as he got it perfect.

"What is that?" Karin asked.

"My blood," Juugo responded. Kimimaro nodded.

"As Sasuke asked, I know how now using Juugo's blood, how to severely alter Danzo's experiments. How to create the perfect _parasite_" Kimimaro raised some clear viles "but it's still developing, once finished, I will need to slip it to him, or inject him with it, to break down the buildup he has been creating for his body" Kimimaro sighed. It was one of the reasons why their room was off limits to everyone, "We'll take him down" Karin nodded, a smirk on her face. It was perfect. Get Danzo back with his own wishes of experimentation.

What the three did not know was that, there were more of them outside, powerful beings that are the originals, the ones who first became what they are today. Danzo will have a rude awakening, and then shall he regret the day he ever decided to mess with mother earth.

Help from the outside was coming they were not alone.

* * *

Outside

Sasuke could not believe it, without trying, he had found himself an Itachi. Well basically, THE Itachi, he had been looking for. '_So, that's what an Itachi looks like_' he vaguely thought to himself. His deep black and fathomless eyes stared at him, in slight awe. This is not what he had expected to act like when he first laid eyes on Itachi, his older brother. Even so, he cannot take his eyes from him, and Itachi was in the same state. From both of them, Itachi was the first to speak. "What…what did you just say?" Damn, Itachi felt so flustered and could not believe he would even stutter.

Sasuke bit into his lower lip and kept himself from saying much, as he scoffed and looked away, his eyes narrwoed. "Mother…mentioned you before she died, is all" Itachi's eyes were wide, for only a split second, before he made a move to get closer to Sasuke. Sasuke turned back to look at Itachi then, but was startled to find Itachi close. His heart gave a kick, and his skin started to heat up at the close proximity.

"What's your name?" Itachi softly asked, as he reached out to touch the blood that flowed from the boy's soft lips and trickled down his chin. Sasuke felt his lip tremble under the soft touch, his mind consuming it all. It was too much and all too at once not enough. All too sudden he felt a sharp pain race from the lobe of his ear, and through every nerve in his skull.

"Sasuke," he gasped, something within him rushing in adrenaline, excitement, and a need to be close to this being…it was an undeniable call and desire that welled into his chest. However, all too soon it was over, as it started to build a strain in his mind. "Ah," he pressed a hand to his ear, his eyes widening. No…he had been so caught up he forgot. So caught up with meeting Itachi, needing him close, that for a second he had forgotten the hold Danzo had on him, his nerves felt like fire had pierced his veins and had his blood boiling, searching for an exit. His head felt full, and he felt like he was going to die.

Itachi was startled, suddenly seeing the beauty before him in pain he could not help but feel such righteous anger, who'd dare hurt the being before him, who haunted his every thought, calling him as a moth to a flame. And even now, he still reached out. Calling upon his inner powers, he grabbed a hold of his _'little brother'_ crushing him into his chest, the boy was whimpering in pain and his skin felt hot. His power gently pushed into his brother, searching for what was causing him pain. Itachi found that every neuron within his brother was popping in unpredictable sequences, rushing to his brain, and exploding pain through his small frame. Basically, a huge disruption of his nervous system. Once Itachi found his way to concrete setting of his baby brother's pain, a small chip on the lobe of his ear, was he faced with a dilemma.

Itachi could not simply destroy what was woven so messily into his brother, Itachi could tell that it was forced and an unwanted object. Growling at that thought he focused on another way to protect what was now his, because God knows, nothing will take Sasuke away. Belonging to Itachi was inescapable.

Finally getting his power in firm control, he began to weave it around his Sasuke's nerves almost like a barrier, protecting the thing from creating more damage. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt as though he were being ripped to shreds. Never had he felt such immense pain before and from within only made it worse. His skull was literally throbbing almost as if someone was crushing his skull. Feeling Itachi's arms around him made him feel safe, protected, and another emotion within him that he himself could not describe, but were overridden by the pain. He wanted someone to stab him, kill him, and place him out of his misery.

But then he felt his own power being woven with another, and a strong connecting was pulled from deep within him.

"Itachi" Sasuke could not help but whimper his brother's name in a silent plea to rid him of the pain, the pain he is in now. His was shaking now, wanting to voice to Itachi to kill him, but it hurt to even talk as his throat ached and felt tight, it made it hard to breathe. It was all in his power not to start screaming his head off, but he could no longer hold it as his head was thrown back and he allowed a harsh scream of pain to push past his lips.

Itachi kept his now thrashing little brother tightly to his chest, and brought a hand up when he once more set his eyes on the malevolent chip. It was well constructed, as he could see, deeply woven into his brother's ear. It would no doubt crush Sasuke if he did not rid of it…he studied it, over Sasuke's scream, as he tried to concentrate. It had a tracker, and the technology was deeply developed. There was no way to tell how it was wired, so he had to be careful as he broke the top of it, slicing it off. The steal seemed unbreakable, but not with the control Itachi had on his power as he held Sasuke in place as best, his hand coming up to cup his chin so he wouldn't hurt him, or cut him.

Once he saw the wiring, he slashed through the main central of it, and the chip stopped working, sending a minor shock wave that he quickly stopped with his powers so it wouldn't hurt Sasuke even more. Sasuke's screams became silenced, and Itachi dislodged the chip completely from Sasuke's ear crushing it between his fingers, revealing nine tiny little holes grounded on the soft lobe. Leaning in, Itachi licked his tongue over the hurt and abused lobe, healing it as he did, but then noted that Sasuke had gone limp in his arms. He looked over at him, seeing that Sasuke had gone unconscious. Itachi pushed him a little away from him to better scoop his entire body into his arm and carry him bridal style, as he descended down onto the ground, with his precious one carried in his arms.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu cried, and rushed over to look at his leader to see if he was all right. "What happened?" he asked, but did not move too close when he saw Itachi's glare. He was shocked to see this man looked so much like Sasuke.

"Itachi" Kisame came close, and looked at the boy in Itachi's arms. Itachi on the other hand studied Suigetsu and saw the same chip in his ear, racing a hand; he sent some of his power in a small slash and cut its top. Suigetsu suddenly gasped, and started to scream as the shock got to him, and Itachi walked over to him, to finish dislodging the chip and crushed it like the other one. Suigetsu then fell unconscious. "What the hell Itachi!" Kisame growled in anger, as he had rushed in time to catch Suigetsu before he completely hit the ground. Kisame glared and Itachi shrugged.

"I had to get rid of it; otherwise, they would be tracked and controlled. Come, let's head back" Kisame nodded in understanding as he looked over Suigetsu to see him breathing easily and snuggling to him. He was fine. Of he hadn't been he would have so kicked Itachi's butt.

With that, he followed behind Itachi, back to their cabin. But one thing plagued his mind, where they going to tell Pein about these two boys? if they did, what would be his reaction. Not a good one, he feared.

* * *

Just as they were in the middle of plotting, Karin and Kimimaro found themselves suddenly called into Danzo's office. The man was completely unaware of everything that was happening, as he tried to ram on with his plan. As soon as he had his two pets before him, he said.

"I have another mission to be carried out; you will leave as soon as Sasuke and Suigetsu return. I want you to prepare for it. This one is to collect an item. A jewel" Danzo placed down a photo of what looked like a diamond, and then of a place. The diamond was, crested in what looked to be a ring, "I want you, Kimimaro, and Karin, to go out and get this diamond from this ring. Kill anyone in your way, do what you have to do, but I want it" Getting a nod from Kimimaro and Karin he grinned, "You are dismissed."

Both Karin and Kimimaro walked out of his office, and ran.

Danzo on the other hand smirked. Yes, he would never send Kimimaro on a mission seeing as he had a closeness to Juugo who tended to lose control of his powers when Kimimaro was to far away. But that was what he was hoping for. He wanted Juugo to get out of control.

* * *

Once back at the cabin, Itachi walked to his makeshift bed and sat down, with Sasuke tightly still held in his arms and settled him on his lap. His eyes watched Sasuke evenly breathe in and out, light puffs. He took in Sasuke's white clothing, and then turned him, so his back was pressed to his chest, and he buried his head into the crook of his neck. He breathed in deeply, and his own energy began to seek out Sasuke's weakened one.

He wasn't sure what had happened, when his energy had reached out to try and sooth Sasuke, his own aura had been gripped in return by Sasuke's and he felt a pull. Something in that moment changed between the two of them and Itachi was not sure what that was. He had never felt something like that before.

All he knew that right now the thought of having to let Sasuke go or even moving away from him, killed him. There was no way he was going to be letting go of Sasuke, and there was no way he could even bring himself to lose any contact with him. He needed to hold him.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked as he walked in as well, still keeping the sleeping white haired male to him. He was worried about Suigetsu still being unconscious, and to be able to feel him breathe and warm, made all the difference for him.

"Hm, what?"

"What are we going to do, when Pein finds out about them?" Kisame had his hands tightly around Suigetsu, never wanting to let him go. He also didn't want anyone dictating against him and what he felt for Suigetsu.

Itachi peaked up from Sasuke's neck and looked at Kisame, tightening his hold on Sasuke "He doesn't need to know, right away. And I won't allow him to touch Sasuke" his arms possessively wrapped themselves around Sasuke's small waist even more.

"And what if they don't want to stay and continue to do what they were doing?" Kisame asked, and Itachi stayed silent for a moment. When Sasuke woke up, he wasn't sure what he was going to want.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Obsession: **It's been some time since this story was updated and Terror and I decided it was about time that we updated it! :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

**Terror: **Really appreciate all the reviees and so glad for the readers who have stuck with us so far, and this story! :)

**Obsession**: Terror! -Hug-

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Collaboration of**: **Terror'23 AND Obsession No Es Amor **

**=Summary: **In a world full of shadows, creations are born, a world where no one is safe. Two brother, two families, Battle for their lives, one salvaging peace, the other destruction. Can Love be born upon this war or shall there forever be destruction.

**This is an : Uchihacest all around Fanfic. Fantasy/Romance some Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Hurt-Comfort -It depends. **

* * *

******************Apron-Sting: : A Failed Weapon **

**C****hapter 13**

"I think I know what Danzo is after. It has to be the legend of the diamond, it all makes sense"

"What legend?"

"Didn't you ever read the books given to you?"

"The legend of the diamond," A book was placed before Kimimaro and Juugo as Karin crossed her arms. "Diamonds are the most sought-after gemstone because of their crystalline brilliance, but also because of the legend behind them. They are thought to ward off evil spirits, sickness, and floods." She shrugged. "They also appeal because it's a birthstone for the month of April, signifying innocence."

"Why would Danzo want that though?" Juugo asked, "It sounds like something surreal, something that humans have made up, really"

"There must be a source behind it," Because where there was innocence, there was ignorance. Where there was ignorance, there was a sure way to sway anyone's mind. Danzo might not only want to be taking care of his own health before his transformation, but he also wanted them to be clueless followers to his words. In all, he was preparing himself for everything! This would make it much more impossible for them to turn on him and take him down.

Too bad, he could never be like them, and could never understand them.

* * *

For a second that morning, Suigetsu was lost, he felt as though he should not be outside, although, it was everyone's wish to be out the dark tunnels that Danzo has named "Home". Coming to consciousness, he had freaked out, who would not at the feel of someone next to him, with their arms around their waist. Especially when it was not a common occurrence to have someone in their bed. He had tried to put up a fight, but his nerve endings were sore and everything ached. The little bit of thrashing he had done had been silenced when Kisame had spoke.

"Stop your damn moving I'm never letting you go, so you can forget it." That had stopped Suigetsu completely; Kisame's voice washing over him calming him and reminding him that he was _safe_. Now in Kisame's arms, he could not help but feel whole, and although, he would not let Suigetsu out of his hold, Suigetsu really did not mind it. Never had he felt wanted. To be used, yes, to be wanted, no. Although, that was not the only thing he had found startling about that morning. As soon as he settled and relaxed back into Kisame's arms, he had glanced around the room.

His eyes landed on his leader. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke, his leader, his cold and heartless leader nestled comfortably in the enemy's arms. It almost made Sasuke look cute and cuddly, when he was sure that had to be impossible.

Suigetsu knew, now he had seen everything, really, nothing else would ever surprise him than the scene he now witnessed. '_Something is different about Sasuke here, and something has certainly changed within me_' He thought to himself, but sighed, and slowly drifted to a light sleep feeling safe in Kisame's arms. After all, he too was close to the enemy in the same intimate embrace.

He just hoped it was not as cute and cuddly as Sasuke with the enemy.

* * *

Nothing…nothing but static.

Danzo felt panicked and frustrated. Last night, as he had slept, he had lost signal on Sasuke and Suigetsu. They seem to have just vanished out the radar. Everything he has been wanting seems to be slipping past his fingers, and just when he thought his plan could move forward! Ever since he had killed Chiyo, he felt as though some things have been planed rash and not well thought. Danzo was contemplating on whether he should send Kyuubi to find Sasuke and Suigetsu. Sasuke his prized 'pet' was missing and that was unacceptable. He could care less about Suigetsu; all he wanted back was Sasuke.

Sasuke, who is his, priced pet, his precious jewel, and one and only fantastic work of art.

Danzo took a deep breath and he straightened himself in his chair with a weary look on his face "No matter, forget the consequences; Kyuubi must get my pets back. Kimimaro and Karin must also collect the diamond, and everything will be on track again." He muttered to himself reassuringly. Danzo could be seen going slightly insane, he never really had missing pets without the device in their ears that still has a string tied back to him; complete control. He could see what they saw, and he could even force them back, but without the device…he was afraid his pets might be gone. No. Danzo refused to believe that.

What Danzo did not realize was that his life was about to expire, he had messed with the wrong beings, and forgot that no matter how they are beaten to submission, they will never really be loyal; and now they plan his death. Karin, who was hidden within the shadows, watched as Danzo slowly broke down; she had gone to see if her 'Master' was asleep so she could gather the data that she and her friends needed. It was only a matter of time before they were all free, after all, they were not meant to be controlled, and by a human. Well that just made it more unbearable.

Shock had filled every pore of her body when she had heard that Sasuke and Suigetsu were missing and there was no way to trace them back. Danzo was even so desperate that he planned for Kyuubi to be the one to retrieve them. No wonder Danzo was going crazy, his ultimate weapon, Sasuke, was missing, of the radar, and nowhere to be found without the slightest clue. It made her curious really, at how the situation seemed to have turned in their favor. With Sasuke and Suigetsu free, she knew that Sasuke would have a plan to better infiltrate the area, and break them out of this hellhole.

She watched as Danzo stood up, and she smirked as he slipped into his restroom. He was definitely going to freshen up and probably even call the meeting in secret with just Kyuubi so she and Kimimaro would not know as they left for their own mission. Still, they could not leave until Sasuke and Suigetsu returned to him. She immediately slipped out of the room when the opportunity came and she rushed over to the others. She needed to let them know that Sasuke and Suigetsu were free. She needed to let them know about what Danzo planned, that way they could talk and give Kyuubi all the information he would need so they could let Sasuke know what was going on. If that was passed on and it was made clear, they would no doubt prevail.

* * *

Sasuke felt, what was the word, oh yes…wonderful.

He felt protected and in a way, he really could not explain…his eyes were still closed, but his mind was conscious. There seemed to be a cool breeze running across the short soft locks of his hair, and that alone made his surroundings feel somewhat different. He didn't think much about it for a second, as he comfortable laid on his side, but did feel alerted when arms slid over his waist and seemed to pull him closer to a warm chest. He quickly snapped his eyes open, thinking he was too late for a reaction as if he was safe. Why was he feeling safe?

Once his eyes were opened, they took some time to focus, and for him to understand that he had his face buried into a soft, sweet-scented, warm black shirt. His eyes became half lidded as he allowed himself to return to a more calm state, as he moved his hand up, for his own pale fingers to grip into the cloth of the shirt. The arms around him seemed to tighten and he let out a content sigh. This was nice. Suddenly a pleasured shiver ran down his spine as he felt a pair of lips press at the side of his face, and a warm breath that tickled him "Are you awake?"

Sasuke shifted, as his breath caught at the soft whisper. "Umn" he softly groaned and pressed deeper into the chest, begging it not to end this moment of comfort. There was a slight chuckle, and then whatever he had himself wrapped around on, started to pull away. This made him open his eyes, as he uncurled himself, and let go of whomever he was holding onto. The reality of it all seemed to take some time to seep into his brain until he was finally fully conscious and suspicious all at once.

There was light here, but not artificial. Warm brown rich colors, and as he turned on his back, a guy was over him, looking down with curiosity. He searched his mind for what had happened the day...No night before, and where he was- and then it all came crashing down on him. The mission, Suigetsu crashing the village, a sudden force of power coming their way, Suigetsu taken down, someone attacking him…the fight…the blows, and then…then he saw him and then there was pain and darkness.

He blinked, and looked into eyes dark and equally as fathomless as his, "Itachi" He gasped.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he stare down at Sasuke's small figure under him. For a moment, the beauty looked like he was lost in his mind, a retrospection of the night before. He nearly smirked when Sasuke remembered who he was. "That's right," he murmured, reaching his hand to touch his cheek, finding it to be surprisingly soft. Sasuke easily turned into his touch, the boy seeming completely comfortable under him.

Sasuke watched as Itachi leaned in, and pressed their foreheads together. The contact was electrifying, and a part of him was fighting to connect with him, but he denied it. "I can't be here" He whispered, "I have to go"

"Why? What were you planning by destroying a whole village?" Itachi seemed demanding to know what his own motives where, and Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to look him in the face. He moved his lips, ready for a full on quick lie, that only he could come up with. The one thing he had been properly trained to do if ever caught in such a vulnerable position. Still, when he opened his mouth, he spilled out without his consent nothing but that truth that it shocked him.

"It's my mission, I was sent here by Danzo to come and get the heart of a man named Orochimaru. He's my real target, the village was in I and Suigetsu's way" Sasuke's eyes opened wide, and he bit into his lower lip as he tried to keep himself from saying more.

"Danzo…" Itachi whispered, and the malice laced into his voice caught Sasuke's curiosity. Did Itachi know Danzo?

"Yes, Danzo" Sasuke said, firmly, and his hands came up to press themselves on Itachi's chest "and you are on my way as well" As he said it though, his fingers curl into the material. Not knowing if to push Itachi away, or pull him closer as he wished to do. But if he did, and Danzo ever found out, he was going to hurt Itachi. That was something he found he could not stand, any one else was better, but if Danzo ever dare lay a finger on his older brother, he was going to really go all out and kill him, even if it meant his own death. Suddenly, Itachi was sitting up a little straighter, straddling his waist, and pulling his hands downwards to pin them to the soft mattress both were lying on.

"Sasuke, you are going nowhere, you are mine now." Itachi reached down and ran his finger over Sasuke's soft lobe "I took it out" Sasuke's eyes widen in realization that, yes, he was free. Itachi had freed him. However, to him, that was not the point. Danzo was still alive. Danzo was still out there and looking to hurt everyone, he cared about, his family.

"You don't understand, I have brothers and sisters back at Danzo's place, I can't leave them there for my own selfish happiness," He snapped, pushing at Itachi to leave him sitting on the other side. The moment he did, he regretted it, and instantly pulled him back, embracing him. "Danzo, claimed me as his number one pet the moment mother was killed under his rule. I never liked Danzo, for tearing me away from her. He never realized that even after birth we Neonates remember the sounds we heard within the womb…our mother's voice. Despite everything, I made a promise to her, and I am going to keep it. She asked me to tell you that she was sorry, she asked that you forgive her, and she asked me to find you" now he had, he had kept his promise; there no longer was a reason for him to be here.

It took a moment for Itachi to respond as he nodded, "I forgive her" He said "And I know Danzo, he is someone I would never forgive. Stop doing as he asks, and I will help you get your brothers and sisters out" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't want you hurt"

"Who do you think created me, Little brother, the same man that created you" Itachi said "And I am not the only one that would want to take him down"

"Yeah!" both brothers looked to the side to see Kisame, who was gripping onto Suigetsu who seemed to be a little annoyed. "We'll take that bastard down"

"Relax man, you are crushing me" Suigetsu snapped, hitting Kisame's arm. Kisame loosened his hold on Suigetsu, apologizing for gripping him to hard. Suigetsu sighed, and just leaned back on Kisame, too attached already to move any farther away. "Are you alright Sasuke?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded, his arms tightly wrapped around Itachi's shoulders and not loosening in the slightest.

"I'm alright" he muttered, pressing his forehead to Itachi's neck "Can't say that it will stay that way once Danzo decides to investigate, he's going to want to know why he can't locate us since the chips were disabled and crushed"

"You have incredible memory…" Itachi muttered, "For someone who was in pain" Sasuke smiled into Itachi's neck, hiding it from the other's view.

"You'll be surprised, at how much I can still grasp even when in pain," Sasuke said, sighing as the smile disappeared from his lips. Right now, he was in turmoil. He wanted nothing more than to be here with Itachi and be happy, and keep feeling good and complete like this, but on the other hand. There was Danzo and his siblings to care about. "We have a problem," Sasuke whispered.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Suigetsu asked, drawing Sasuke's attention to him now. Itachi and Kisame simply watched them.

"We wait" Sasuke said, sitting straighter "Danzo is bound to send someone to search for us, and once he does, we'll know what is going on in the inside"

Suigetsu smirked "Yeah, true, and once Kimimaro has the potion done, we can really screw his own genetic makeup, the way he did with us"

"The perfect taste of his medicine…gone wrong"

"What are you two talking about?" Kisame asked. Suigetsu pulled away from him and stood to stretch.

"You don't really think Danzo has any real kind of control over us do you?" he asked, "He may think we are his, but our minds are free to think. Our brains work at full capacity compare to any other human, and even as infants we understand what he's saying. Our nine months within our host mothers, we learn language and cognitively"

Sasuke pushed a little away from Itachi, and asked, "You mentioned you were part of Danzo's plans, what happened?"

"Danzo was impatient with our development, and we did not meet up to his standards. He killed a bunch of us trying to achieve, his ultimate weapon, but nothing worked. He didn't care, he threw some of us out, and it seems he continued" Sasuke nodded. Therefore, Itachi had been part of the original plan and he was not the only one, there were more. Biting into his lower lip, he stood up despite the fact that he wanted to be near Itachi. Suigetsu walked out and Kisame followed him, while Sasuke found himself be pulled back into Itachi's arms. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Nowhere," Sasuke muttered. In Sasuke's mind, he felt betrayed and angry; here was his brother, his beautiful older brother holding him. The one that he once said that he would kill, after relaying his message, but, now how could he, when his brother made him feel whole and full of affection. Foreign emotions kept swirling inside him. A deep calm has settled over him, and he hopes that his mother is at peace, now that her children were reunited. Deep inside him, the call that kept trying to bring them together was content at the feel of their half so close. The thought of ridding Itachi of this world made his heart ache painfully against his ribcage.

Still, everything went around his head, a mass of confusion. Killing, wanting, needing, breathing, everything was so different. Everything was coming down to an end.

No matter what, Itachi will be never taken away from him.

'_No, he is now yours, just as you are now his, together forever…_' a voice within him was all that was whispered and once gone, the feeling of warmth had wrapped around him. Once more, he fell asleep in the safety of Itachi's arms.

"Ouch, Kisame!"

"Sorry!"

Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke drift to sleep, and wrapped his arms more firmly around his small frame. '_When Sasuke wakes up we will meet with leader and the others... but nothing can ever tear me away from you Sasuke, nothing. You are mine_'

* * *

Naruto knew that if he did not do something, nothing would ever happen.

He had called Pein and asked to join. He was only given the location of Deidara and Sasori, and as his father slept, he decided to head towards the location. He hesitated though, as he looked at the moon. Even if he could not understand, and even as the pain washed over him, he knew what he had to do, and what he wanted most.

The only one who could give him answers to his questions and his longing was Kyuubi.

For himself, and for Kyuubi, he headed out. Hoping that he would not get lost along the way, but at the same time hoping that he would find Deidara and Sasori. The sooner he can join his brothers, the step closer he will be to finding Kyuubi.

He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

**Obsession**: Yes! I know what you are all thinking. About freaking time...Well than you for your reviews and for those enjoying this story!

**Terror**: Thank you to all our readers! Your comments bring a smile to my face!

**Obsession**: Hope you enjoy this update, not the longest, but i hope we update sooner...see you around and hope you review!


End file.
